Dawn of a New Sunrise
by MandaPanda2
Summary: What if Del didn't die and he convinced Olivia to leave with him?
1. Chapters 1 through 12

Disclaimers: All characters (unless otherwise specified) belong to Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, Gary Tomlin, NBC, et al and are used here strictly for non-profit entertainment purposes. "Life in Mono" belongs to Mono (composed by Martin Virgo) and can be found on "Great Expectations: The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack"; it is also used for non-profit entertainment purposes.  
Spoilers: Specifically, the first week of Sunset Beach and minor spoilers for the history of Gregory and Olivia. But to be safe, I am going to say the entire series.  
Category: AU  
Summary: What if Del convinced Olivia to leave with him?

Chapter 1  
_Knocking….the persistent knocking at the door….Gregory asking where he should meet Del._

_"You set me up…Why?"_ Olivia pleaded.

_"Because darlin'…,"_Olivia glared at Del and listened to his explanation. She knew in her heart that he was right. There was nothing for her in Sunset Beach anymore. Her daughter avoided her and belonged to Gregory, her son was away at school, and her husband….Gregory hadn't looked at her lovingly since before Sean was born. While she may have been drunk throughout the majority of their marriage, she knew about the other women. She wasn't the only one with other lovers.

She looked at Del and saw the lust in his eyes. While it may not be true love like she has…had…with Gregory, at least she wouldn't doubt that she was wanted and appreciated. Olivia raises her hand to Del's cheek and touches it tentatively.

"All right. I'll leave with you. But you need to give me a day or two to get my belongings together and, I _need_ to let my children know."

"Fine. Olivia darlin', you aren't going to be sorry. You, me, the Deschanel jewels; there is nothing stoppin' us now," Del said as he pulled Olivia into a passionate kiss. "But now, I need to meet that husband of yours for a business meeting. You'd better…." he trailed off as Olivia dashed into the bathroom clutching her clothes, hat, and anything else that would signal her presence.

Del chuckled to himself as he went to greet Gregory.

You ain't seen nothing yet…friend.

Chapter 2  
Olivia walked into the spacious beachfront mansion that had been her home for her entire married life.

"If only these walls could talk," she said aloud.

"You should be careful what you say. Dad might think that you are delusional and try to have you committed again."

Olivia gasped and turned around, but was instantly relieved at the sight of her son-the one bright spot left in her life.

"Oh, sweetie. You're home," Olivia sighed with relief as she pulled her youngest child in for an embrace, silently noting how tall he has gotten since his last visit. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm glad too, although you won't be so happy to hear why," Sean began.

"Sean, it doesn't matter. It's just…." Olivia stopped speaking as her eyes filled with tears.

Sean immediately felt his blood boil and simultaneously turn to ice. "Did Dad do something to you? I swear Mom, I don't know why you don't leave him."

Olivia flinched inwardly, recalling her earlier conversation with Del and the promise she made to him. "No darling, he hasn't done anything to me….at all. Why don't you and I go down to the _Java Web _for an iced coffee? There is something that I want to discuss with you…"

Chapter 3  
Del and Gregory sat at a secluded corner table at _Grenadine's_.

"So, Ben and I both agree that this deal would be an excellent venture for the Liberty Corporation. What do you say? Do we have your support at the board meeting next week?"

Del grinned slyly, knowing that he and Olivia would be far away from Sunset Beach by the next board meeting. "Well, Greg the deal sounds like a real money maker and you would normally have my support but, I have to tell you know that I am pulling out of Liberty."

Gregory smacked the leather folder shut and leaned in towards Del. "Pulling out? You can't pull out; you're one of the three major shareholders. Do you realize what kind of set back this puts Liberty in?

Del leans in towards Gregory, "Last thing I want to do is shove the company that I helped build down the crapper. What makes you think that I'm not going to allow you to make me a generous offer?" Del pauses to let Gregory consider this. "You know that with my shares and yours, you would be _the _shareholder with controlling interest."

"I'm well aware of that," Gregory snaps. Gregory considers Del for a moment more and writes a dollar amount on a piece of paper.

Del glances down at the offer and chuckles. "Greg, you telling me that this is all controlling interest in Liberty is worth to you? Ben Evans might think it's worth a little more."

Gregory glares and writes down another offer. Del looks down and grins.

"That my friend is a generous offer and I am happy to accept. How quickly can we get the paperwork signed?"

Gregory puts his pen back in his inner jacket pocket and asks, "What's the hurry Del? You in some sort of trouble?"

"No, no. Nothing like that," Del responds. "I'm just looking to start a new chapter. I should probably tell you now that I am leaving Sunset Beach in a few days."

"Who is she?"

Del nervously laughed, "She? Greg, uh…I'm not sure what you mean. There isn't any woman."

"Right," Gregory said knowingly. "What about your daughter?"

"Annie? Hell, she's a big girl," Del replied ruefully. "She doesn't need me. She _does_ need my money and as long as she stays in law school, she'll have it." He glanced down at his watch, "Look at the time. I have to be going; there are some travel arrangements I need to make. Can we have the papers signed by tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? That's so soon and it would be highly unorthodox. But then again, when have I done anything that was orthodox?"

Del chuckled and said, "That's what I like to hear."

The men stood and shook hands.

"I'll send all the necessary papers and payment to you by 5 p.m. tomorrow. Pleasure doing business with you, Del."

"You too Greg. You too. You've got no idea how much you've given me."

Chapter 4  
Olivia and Sean are chatting idly among the bustle of the _Java Web_, Sunset Beach's trendy internet café and coffee bar. "Life in Mono" by Mono plays on the hidden speaker system.

"Mom, you know I love you right?"

Olivia smiled tenderly at her son. "Yes darling, I do. That has been one of the few things I have been sure of these last few years."

"Ok then. We have talked about the weather, my school, and Caitlin. It's great spending time with you, but this is small talk." Olivia glanced down and examined her wedding rings. "What did you want to talk to me about Mom?"

Olivia slowly raised to her sons. "Darling," she stalls.

"Mom! Just tell me! What's going on? Are you sick?" Sean demands.

"No!" she replies quickly. "My health is not the issue."

"Then what is the issue?"

Olivia takes a deep breath and begins, "You were always such a caring person. Even as a little boy." She stops to gather her composure but continues in a moment, "Our roles have always been a bit reversed. You've always taken care of me when I was…ill…and you've always defended me to your father. I never wanted our lives to end up this way."

"Mom…"

"Sean, let me finish," Olivia states. "I never had a real family when I was growing up and I was determined that my children never experience that kind of pain. But I failed. What we have is not a family. I recognize that and I am to blame."

"You! You're kidding right? Mom, this is all _Dad's_ fault! He treats us like possessions. He controls Cait; she can't make a single decision for herself. He treats you like dirt and drives you to drink. As for me, I learned a long time ago that I was not the son he wanted and have accepted being ignored," Sean says.

"That's my point darling. It was never supposed to be this way!" Olivia replies. "Your father and I had such wonderful plans for our family when we got married." She smiles wistfully. "Somewhere along the road we lost them…and each other. Darling, I'm leaving your father."

Sean stares at his mother, dumbfounded. "You're what?"

"I'm leaving your father. You haven't been here but you know that we haven't had a real marriage in years. It should have been ended years ago but…" Olivia gives up trying to speak and raises her hands to her eyes as she starts to sob into them.

Sean quickly reaches into his wallet and tosses some money onto the table as some of the other patrons begin to glance over. He touches his mother on the shoulder and whispers,

"Let's go."

Olivia nods and reaches into her bag for her sunglasses as she lets Sean lead her out of the restaurant. They walk down Beach Boulevard in the direction Olivia's Jaguar sedan.

"What made you decide to leave now?" Sean asks.

Olivia links arms with Sean and begins to explain about Del and his offer of freedom.

"Does Dad know about you and Del? Does he know you are leaving with him?"

She shakes her head, "No and no. You can't tell him sweetie."

Sean laughs bitterly, "You're kidding. Dad and I don't talk." He grows serious again, "When are you leaving?"

"Within the next few days. Del wanted to leave right away but I need to get some things together. I also wanted to explain to Cait why I was leaving…I didn't know you would be home as well," Olivia says.

They walk in silence for a few moments. As they reach the car, Sean stops and turns to his mother, "Is this what you want?"

Olivia removes her sunglasses and looks deep into Sean's eyes. "No."

Chapter 5  
Del is in his hotel room, throwing clothes into his luggage while balancing the phone on his shoulder.

"That's right…I need two one-wayplane tickets from Sunset Beach, California to the Dominican Republic….One way…A lady friend is going to take care of some legal matters; we aren't sure where we are going after….Sure thing darlin', I'll use your airline for future travel arrangements…Names? Del Douglas and Olivia Richards…"

Chapter 6  
"What do you mean 'no'?"

Olivia sighs and pulls Sean over to the bench overlooking the beach. "In a perfect world, your father and I would be happily married. You and Cait would have two parents that loved each other and respected one and other, rather then seeing who could inflict more pain on the other. I still love your father, but if I stay…Sean, it's killing me but I can't live like this anymore," Olivia starts sobbing again.

"Mom," Sean whispers as he gathers his mother in his arms and rubs her back comfortingly. "I don't know why you stayed as long as you did."

Olivia pulls back and looks at Sean with sad eyes, "I still love him...and I probably always will. I was hoping that things would get better."

Sean kisses his mother's cheek. "I'm sorry for everything he has ever done to you. You have my full support; you always have and you always will. Just promise to stay in touch."

"Darling," Olivia laughs softly, "wild horses couldn't keep me away from you. Let's go back to the house for dinner. Does your father know you are back?"

"No," Sean answers as he thinks to himself, _This should be interesting_.

Chapter 7  
"You heard me. Del Douglas is selling me his shares in the Liberty Corporation. I want contracts drawn up and ready for me to sign tomorrow, otherwise you are going to wish that you never heard the name 'Gregory Richards'. Are we clear?…Good."

Gregory slams the phone down and smiles to himself. By 5 p.m. tomorrow, he would have controlling interest in Liberty Corporation.

His smile fades as he hears the front door open and close and Olivia's accented laughter. Gregory strides into the living room where he finds his wife and only son laughing together, the afternoon sunlight coming in through the patio doors.

"Well, isn't this the perfect picture of family life. How many drinks have you had today darling?" Gregory sneers.

"What does it matter to you?" Sean growls.

Gregory turns his attention to the teenager. "Ah…the prodigal son returns. What did you do to get kicked out of boarding school now? Get caught with the headmaster's daughter?"

Sean jumps up and immediately charges his father. Olivia rises and stands between them.

"Sean! No more!" she quickly interjects. Turning to her husband, "Please Gregory. Not tonight."

"No way Mom," Sean interrupts, "why should tonight be any different?" Looking at his father, "For the record, I didn't get kicked out. The school closed to repair a water main burst; everyone was sent home. But that doesn't matter because you are going to think of me whatever you want." Sean pushes his mother to the side and dashes up the stairs to his bedroom.

Olivia follows him with her eyes and the sits down again. "He hasn't even been home a full day," she acknowledges sadly.

"What do you expect Olivia? The boy takes after you, he has no respect."

Olivia looks Gregory straight in the eye and says with more confidence than she has had in years, "That shows how little you know about Sean. His mother may be an alcoholic but he at least shows more respect and kindness to other people than his father does!" She starts to walk away but is quickly pulled around to face Gregory and his grip around her upper arm tightens.

"You are never this confrontational…How much did you drink today?" Gregory repeats his earlier question.

Olivia smiles slyly, "Not as much as usual. Perhaps I'm starting a new chapter in my life." She tears away from Gregory's iron grip and leaves the room.

Gregory watched Olivia leave. He wasn't able to put his finger on it, but something wasn't right with her. Something wasn't right…

Chapter 8  
Olivia knocked on Sean's bedroom door and found him angrily shoving clothes into his duffel.

"Where are you going?"

Sean looks at Olivia quickly but continues packing, "Anywhere but here. I'll probably catch a plane back to school and stay at a hotel in town. I don't feel so bad about leaving this time, because I know that you'll be ok. You're leaving."

Olivia worriedly looks at the door as if expecting to find Gregory. "Darling, please…don't…He might hear…"

"Don't worry Mom," Sean states as he zips up his duffel, "Can you drive me to the airport?"

"Of course. Do you need anything from the house before we go?"

"Nah. Hey, can we go to _Grenadine's_ for dinner?"

"Absolutely."

At the bottom of the stairs, Gregory meets them on the way back to his office.

"Leaving so soon?" Gregory asks, without a trace of concern.

"What do you think?" Sean retorts.

"Please…." Olivia pleads. She looks to Gregory, "Sean and I are going to _Grenadine's_ for dinner and then I am taking him to the airport. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Well, I'll certainly wait with bated breath until you return, love," Gregory answers sarcastically.

Chapter 9  
After a gourmet meal at _Grenadine's_ with Sean, Olivia tearfully bids her son goodbye at the airport with promises that she will contact him once she and Del have settled somewhere.

After a gourmet meal at with Sean, Olivia tearfully bids her son goodbye at the airport with promises that she will contact him once she and Del have settled somewhere. 

She walks back into a dark and quiet house. _Gregory must be with his new whore_, Olivia thinks to herself.

As she had so many nights before, Olivia enters her bedroom and looks around. There are few things she really wants to take. She makes a mental list to pack clothes, jewelry, and…Olivia stops suddenly. _Where is it?_, she thinks.

She goes to her closet and roots around in it until she finds a dusty book on one of the side shelves. Olivia wipes the dust off the front cover and sits down on the armchair with the book in her lap.

It wasn't as thick as she would've liked it to be. She suspects that her alcoholic binges had something to do with the lack of history pasted into the photo album.

Olivia reluctantly opens the front cover to see a picture of her and Gregory almost 25 years ago. The next few pages tell the story of their courtship and culminate in the romantic wedding that they had. Olivia smiles as she remembers how nervous she was that day…The next page illustrates the month they spent in southern France on their honeymoon. She believes that Caitlin was conceived on their last night before they returned home to Sunset Beach.

_Cait was the beginning of the family Gregory and I never had growing up,_ Olivia recalls sadly. _For three years, it was perfect and we were so happy when the doctor confirmed I was pregnant again!_

Gregory's whispered plea comes back to her, as clear as it was all those years ago, _Maybe it'll be a boy this time_.

Olivia closes her eyes and thinks back on the day that their dreams died…._I woke up around 9 a.m. and could hear Gregory and Caity downstairs laughing. Caity was an active three year old, she loved to climb up the stairs and slide down again on her bottom. I tightened my robe around and started walking down the stairs…By the time,I saw the toy Caity accidentally left on the floor, it was too late. _She quickly tumbled down the stairs and landed in a heap at the bottom. She mercifully passed out after the first sharp pain struck her abdomen…

When she woke up again, Olivia was told that the child she carried in her for seven months was gone. _I thought you would want to know that it was a boy, in case you would like to name him_, the doctor offered thinking he was being helpful. She quickly looked to Gregory and saw the sheer disappointment in his eyes.

A year later, she and Gregory were barely speaking and he focused all of his attention on Caitlin. _Somehow, I was pregnant again_….Olivia slammed the photo album shut. _Why go down memory lane when you know how it ends?_, she thought.

Olivia stood up, leaving the photo album on the armchair. She stripped down to her bra and panties, then slid into bed. Her head was pounding and she wanted a drink. _One more night_, she thought to herself, _one more night and then you can put all of these painful memories behind you_.

Chapter 10  
While Sunset Beach may be known for her sunsets, her sunrises were just as impressive. The day dawned bright and early; by noon, the temperature was a balmy 76 degrees.

Del stood on his hotel balcony, looking down at the papers Gregory sent over via messenger. He quickly scrawled his name on the bottom contract and initialed in all the appropriate places.

He walked back into his hotel room and pocketed the cashier's check made out for a sizeable piece of Gregory Richards' personal fortune.

_With this money,_ Del thinks_, Olivia won't even need a divorce settlement_.

He walks over to the phone and waits for the concierge to pick up. "Yeah, this is Del Douglas in room 1069. I need a bellboy to get my luggage, a car waiting downstairs in ten minutes, and a messenger sent up." He hangs up with the concierge's assurance that everything will be taken care of.

Del then calls Olivia. "Darlin'? You ready to blow this town?"

Chapter 11  
Olivia hangs up the phone and glances around the bedroom one last time. She removed her wedding and engagement rings and enclosed them in a letter addressed to Gregory.

She left a letter for Caitlin with Rose, for fear that Gregory would destroy it before their daughter read it.

She picked up two suitcases, walked down the stairs and out the front door of the place she called home for most of her adult life.

She is thankful that Del arranged for a car; she is lost in thought on the short drive to the Resort. Upon their arrival, the driver informs her that Mr. Douglas will be down in a moment.

Olivia doesn't respond. She puts on her sunglasses so that Del will not see the tears that threaten to escape.

Chapter 12  
Gregory slams the bedroom door open, not caring if Olivia is still asleep. He had a disappointing morning in court.

He is rather surprised to find the bed empty and Olivia's dresser cleared off. He instinctively goes to her walk-in closet and finds it empty, with the exception of a few formal evening gowns.

Gregory pales; he can't explain it but he suddenly finds it difficult to breathe. As he turns back to the bed, he sees an envelope on the bed. He sits down and opens it, not prepared for what he reads inside…

Dear Gregory,

I hope that you will read this letter completely before tearing it to pieces.

I never imagined on our wedding day that I would ever need to write this sort of letter to you. But, here it is.

As you have already guessed, I have left you. We don't have a marriage anymore and neither of us have been happy in a long time.

I feel the need to explain myself further, but I am sure nothing I can say will surprise you. You are an intelligent man; you know its been over for years.

I am sorry that you and I couldn't be happy. I blame myself just as you blame me for the death of our son all those years ago. I wanted so much to have the family in adulthood that I never had in childhood. I suppose I am just one of those people that are incapable of finding happiness.

As you can see, I left you my wedding and engagement rings. They belonged to your mother; it is only right that you have them back.

I will not ask for any divorce settlement or alimony for myself. What I do ask you for is that you not punish our son for my leaving. Sean is a good man and should not be punished for anything I have done. Gregory, I am asking you to think of our early years and how happy we were….In honor of that, please leave Sean's trust funds in place.

Goodbye and Be Happy,  
Olivia

Gregory is shocked…then sad…and then angry. After all these years, he never thought that she would actually leave. _How dare she!_, he screams internally

He folds the letter up and shoves it into his pocket, along with the rings. Gregory charges downstairs and into the kitchen where he finds Rose, their housekeeper/cook.

"Rose," he asks, "where is Mrs. Richards?"

The woman swallows and whispers, "Mrs. Richards left 15 minutes ago. A car came and picked her up."

Gregory takes a step closer to the woman, who backs up in fear. "Where did she go Rose?"

"I don't know, sir," the scared woman stammers. "The only thing she asked me was to keep a letter for Miss Caitlin and give it to her when I next see her."

"Give it to me," Gregory demands, his tone clear that he will no accept any protests. Rose quickly hands over the letter. Gregory tears open the letter and skims it quickly. His heart nearly stops when he reads:

_As I told your brother yesterday, I am leaving town with Del Douglas. We are not sure where we will travel to but I will let you know as soon as we are settled. I love you very much angel and…._

"That son-of-a-bitch!" Gregory thunders. Rose quickly scurries out of the kitchen, hoping Mr. Richards does not notice. Secretly, she does not blame Mrs. Richards for leaving.

"Del…you bastard." Gregory snarls. He storms out to his car and peals out of the driveway.


	2. Chapters 13 through 15

(See first part for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Chapter 13  
Del directs the bellhop with his luggage to the idling limo at the curb. He slides effortlessly into the backseat and tips the young valet before closing the door. He glances at Olivia and sees her staring out the window, looking pale.

"Darlin'? Everything alright?"

Olivia turns her head a fraction on an inch toward him and whispers, "Yes."

Del directs the driver to the small airfield where a private plane is on standby to take them to the Dominican Republic.

"I arranged for two tickets in our names on a commercial flight; if Gregory comes after us, he'll go to the main terminal first. The payment for my shares in Liberty has already been deposited into a Swiss bank account in our names. We're all set. Unless of course you're having second thoughts."

Olivia jerks around to face Del. "What are you talking about?"

"You tell me," Del replies as they pull out of the Resort.

Chapter 14  
Gregory screeches to a stop in front of the Resort and bolts out of the car, ignoring the shouts of the valets. He pushes his way into one of the elevators and impatiently jabs the button that will take him to Del's floor.

_You've got no idea how much you've given me_…._Perhaps I'm starting a new chapter in my life_…Gregory recalls the conversations he had yesterday with the man who claims to be his best friend and his alcoholic, whore of a wife and he fumes, "No one makes a fool of Gregory Richards…NO ONE!"

The other elevator patrons look over but avert their eyes after Gregory glares at them.

…ding…

The doors open and Gregory strides down the hall to Del's room. He thunders into the room that is vacant except for two members of the housekeeping staff.

"Where is the occupant of this room?" Gregory demands.

The younger of the two pales; the older one replies, "This room was empty when we got here. The guest left in a hurry though…He left some files on the desk. I was just about to leave them at the front desk…"

Gregory grabs the files out of her hand and starts to look through them while pulling out his cell phone.

"Stanton?…Gregory Richards. Fine, fine. I need you to find two people for me….My wife, Olivia, and Del Douglas. They are leaving Sunset Beach…I want to know where they are leaving from and what their destination is…Check private airfields in the area as well as commercial flights….I want answers in ten minutes." Gregory snaps the phone shut and tosses two twenties at the maids. "Thank you for your assistance."

Chapter 15  
Olivia looks at Del through the tinted shades of her sunglasses. "I don't know what you mean, darling."

Del considers her once more then replies, "Good. Although I would understand if you were beginning to rethink your decision to leave town with me. But since that isn't an issue," he trails off.

"What if it were?"

"Well darlin', I would remind you that your husband doesn't give a damn about you," he pauses when Olivia flinches. "I'm not telling you anything you didn't already know," he continues, "and he is probably celebrating right now because he just gained controlled of Liberty and got rid of you all in the same day."

"Thank you for sugar coating that for me. I wouldn't want you to hold back on anything you may want to say," Olivia snaps.

"Oh come on Olivia! Wake up! Gregory doesn't love you. When was the last time you made love? Not had sex, but made love? Hmm," Del counters. "It was probably so long ago or you were so drunk that you don't remember. Am I right?"

Olivia hangs her head and nods. Del slides over to her and puts his arm around her.

"He doesn't deserve you," he says softly as he kisses her ear. He trails kisses around her face until he reaches her lips. "He doesn't deserve you. But we deserve each other…," Del's words die in his mouth as Olivia wraps her arms around him and kisses him powerfully.

Olivia climbs into Del's lap and straddles him then proceeds to rip off his tie and unbutton his shirt. Del eagerly meets Olivia with his mouth and yanks open her silk blouse. He buries his face in her breasts and caresses them with his hands. Olivia runs her hands down Del's chest and fiddles with the belt around his waist.

"Easy darlin'! Wait until we get to the plane," Del breathes heavily. Olivia groans and slides off him. Del looks down at the dress shirt that is now devoid of buttons and then over at Olivia. "Remind me to invest in extra shirts if you and I are going to keep this up."

Olivia grins seductively at Del and replies, "My blouse isn't any better."

"Well once we get onto the plane darlin' you're gonna lose it again…You can't just start something like that and not finish."

"I wasn't the one who ended it," she mumbles. Olivia digs around in her carry-on bag and pulls out a suit jacket. While she is sure the driver knew what was going on, she didn't want to confirm his suspicions.

"We're here. Divorces and the Dominican Republic await," Del announces jovially. "Ready to become a member of the 'mile high' club?" He opens the door and climbs out, instructing the driver to stow their luggage on the plane.

_As I'll ever be_, Olivia thinks to herself. She exits the limo and looks back over to where Sunset Beach and her home lies. _Home…No, Del's right. Gregory is not your home anymore. Then why does leaving feel so wrong?_


	3. Chapters 16 through 19

**_NOTE:_ Chapter 17 is _RATED ADULT_ for sexual content.**

(See first part for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Chapter 16  
Del and Olivia are settling into the private plane that Del hired to fly them to the Dominican Republic. Del ceremoniously uncorks a bottle of _Don Perignon _and hands Olivia a glass full of the sweet bubbly.

"What shall we drink to?" Olivia wonders aloud as she stares at the alcohol that was her crux during her marriage to Gregory.

Del scoots closer to Olivia and says, "To us…and the dawn of a new sunrise. Goodbye Sunset Beach." He tilts his champagne flute into Olivia's so they clink.

Olivia swallows the champagne in one gulp and reaches for the bottle to pour herself some more. "When are we taking off?" she asks.

Del downs his glass of champagne and rises out of the armchair. "Right now."

Chapter 17  
Gregory is sitting in his BMW reading the files he recovered from Del's hotel room while waiting to hear from his contact, a former detective with the S.B.P.D. He is disappointed to discover that the files were just old contracts from Liberty. He tosses them aside and taps his fingers on the steering wheel.

_…tap…tap…tap…_

He picks up his phone again. Instead of dialing his contact, he calls Caitlin.

"Sweetheart? How are you?…I'm fine, fine…Sweetheart I want you to do me a favor; meet me at the house. There is something we need to discuss… Just be at the house as soon as possible…Thank you sweetheart. I love you too…Bye."

Gregory tosses the phone onto the passenger seat. The passenger seat where _she_ used to sit. He throws the car into drive and speeds out of the Resort's parking area. As he drives down Beach Boulevard toward Ocean Avenue, he thinks back to the last time they were in the car together….

"I don't care what it takes Olivia. No alcohol tonight. This is an important dinner for me and I don't need you embarrassing me."

"Yes master," Olivia sullenly replies.

"Damnit Olivia! I'm serious….NO ALCOHOL! Not even a champagne cocktail," Gregory booms

"What do I get in return Gregory? Huh," Olivia questions. If Gregory didn't know better, he would think that there was a tint of seduction in her voice. She continues, "What do I get if I promise to be a good girl? You're undying love and affection?"

"Olivia…," he warns.

"That's what you'd like isn't it darling? For me to be a good girl and stay out of your way? Isn't it? That way, you'd be free to screw every young secretary that walked into your office…," Gregory cuts off Olivia by abruptly pulling the car off to the side of the road.

He turns to face her and says venomously, "No love. I much prefer you the way you are: a pathetic drunk. Getting so bombed every night that it's a different man you come home smelling like in the morning. It's a miracle that you haven't wound up dead in a gutter somewhere outside of those sleazy bars you frequent."

"Oh you'd love it if I was dead. That way you could move the tramp of the week into my house and poison the memories the children had of me," Olivia shrieks hysterically. She starts yanking on the seatbelt, trying to free herself from its viselike grip.

"You are the one that poisoned the children's memories. Not me."

"Bastard," Olivia screams as she throws the car door open and takes off down the dune to the beach.

"Olivia! Get back here," Gregory bellows.

He darts after her and catches up to her easily. He grabs her shoulders and yanks her around to face him. Her hair, that was perfectly coiffed a minute ago, is falling haphazardly around her face. Olivia is breathing heavily and her face is flushed. Gregory pulls Olivia to him and presses his lips firmly against hers. She pulls away and smacks the side of his face with all her strength. She then grabs his face and pulls him toward her, locking their lips in a kiss of raw passion. Olivia forces Gregory's jacket and bowtie off, his shirt hangs open. He advances on her, allowing his hands to roam all over her body and roughly kissing the lips that are already swollen.

Olivia falls back into the dune with Gregory landing on top. He bunches up the long train of her gown as she unzips his pants. He pushes in hard and feels her legs wrap around his waist. Olivia cries out, a mixture of pain and pleasure. Their old rhythm is quickly rediscovered…Gregory looks down at Olivia and pushes harder and deeper. She moans in ecstasy and rakes her fingernails up his bare back, drawing blood. With a final push, he feels Olivia spasm around him and he quickly loses himself in her. Gregory collapses on her, breathing heavily. They lay like that in silence for some time after, still joined together…

The chirp of his cell phone pulls Gregory out of his memory.

"Richards….Stanton! About bloody time! Where is my wife?…What is the flight plan?….You'll be handsomely rewarded for this Stanton," Gregory snaps the phone and swings his car around in the opposite direction.

Destination: Henderson Air Field.

Chapter 18  
Del returns from the cockpit, buckles himself in next to Olivia, and says, "Take off darlin'. You ready?"

Olivia pauses for a moment. _Gregory…Caitlin…Sean_, she thinks while remembering Del's earlier statements: _Oh come on Olivia! Wake up! Gregory doesn't love you…He doesn't deserve you…But we deserve each other…_

"Yes," she slurs after already consuming the entire bottle of champagne. "You're the only one who loves me Del."

Del leans over and kisses Olivia as the plane engines start to shriek as the pilot awaits take off confirmation.

Within minutes, the plane rolls up the runway and slowly turns around preparing to charge down it.

Meanwhile, Gregory jerks to a stop in front of Henderson Air Field lounge and strides inside.

"Where is Del Douglas' private plane," he demands.

Del's driver was enjoying a cigarette in the corner and piped up, "Taxiing down the runway right now."

Gregory watches in silence as the private plane sprints down the runway and rises gracefully into the air. Although he'll never admit, he feels his heart breaking into a thousand pieces as the plane goes higher and higher until it is eventually out of sight.

The chauffeur continues, "I drove them over from the Resort. Man, where they hot for each other! The woman could barely keep her hands off Mr. Douglas…Those privacy dividers really aren't as soundproof as people like to think. One time…" the driver's words fall out of ear shot as Gregory leaves and gets back into his car.

Chapter 19  
Gregory pulls his car into the garage and gets out. He looks at Olivia's Jaguar for a moment before reaching into the corner where his golf clubs were. He attacks her car with a vengeance, bringing down the club repeatedly until all the windows are shattered and the sides are dimpled.

Gregory stumbles into the house and down the hallway to the living room. On the table is a photo of their wedding day. With one perfect swing, the glass shatters and the frame goes flying. Next, he attacks the family photo taken at Thanksgiving. Any pictures on the first floor with Olivia in them feel the wrath of Gregory's golf club.

He charges upstairs to their bedroom and smashes the club into the mirror that hung above her vanity. As he stumbles over to her nightstand and lamp, he sees a photo album lying on the armchair. Gregory sits down and thumbs through the pages. Each photo stirs a memory…

…Gregory Richards, meet Olivia Blake….

…Liv, will you marry me?…

…Gregory, I'm pregnant….

…Let's name her Caitlin…

…Another baby? Liv, that's wonderful!…

…Maybe it'll be a boy this time…

…The sound of Olivia's body as it rolled down the stairs….

…I _thought you would want to know that it was a boy, in case you would like to name him_…

…The doctor says I'm pregnant again. Is it mine Olivia?…

…_I don't care what you think Gregory; I'm naming him Sean after my grandfather_…

…You're a drunk Olivia, I'm ashamed of you…

…Gregory closes the book. Tucking the album under his arm, he walks down stairs to the living room. He gets a fire started and feeds the album into the fire, page by page.


	4. Chapters 20 through 23

_**NOTE: Chapter 21 is RATED ADULT for sexual content.**_

(See first part for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Chapter 20  
"Daddy! What happened here? Mom's car is destroyed and there is glass everywhere," Caitlin exclaims. "And why is the fireplace going? It's almost 80 degrees outside.""Your mother is gone," Gregory answers without turning around, still placing album pages onto the flames.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Caitlin asks.

"She left. Ran off with Del Douglas."

"She…WHAT!…Del Douglas? Are you sure?"

Gregory turns around to face his daughter. "Positive," he replies reaching into his pocket and pulled out the letter that Olivia left for Caitlin. Caitlin eagerly reaches for it and begins reading. Gregory walks over to the bar and pours himself a scotch.

"I can't believe it…I DON'T believe it. Mom wouldn't just leave," Caitlin states when she finishes the letter.

"Oh no? What's keeping her here?"

"Everything Daddy! Me, Sean, her friends….you."

Gregory emits a small burst of maniacal laughter. "Oh Cait," he manages in between hysterics, "do you really think your mother would stick around for my sake? Hell no."

"Don't you want her back?" Caitlin questions softly.

Gregory's eyes harden and Caitlin shivers at the hatred that brews in them. "No. Not after the way she left me. She made a fool of me….She and the man that I considered my closest friend. They can both rot in hell." He turns away from his daughter and starts walking up the stairs.

"Daddy…" Caitlin starts to say.

Gregory looks down at his daughter and says, "From this moment on, don't ever mention you mother's name in my presence. She is dead to me."

Caitlin watches her father disappear upstairs. She turns in a circle, surveying the damage in the living room. A picture catches her eye. Caitlin bends down and gently pulls the picture out of the battered frame. She looks at her parents wedding photo and sees the people they once were. She tucks the picture and all the others scattered on the floor into her purse. _You may say you don't want her back Daddy_, Caitlin thinks, _but the decimated living room_ _says otherwise_.

Chapter 21  
Olivia rolls over in the bed and slowly opens her eyes. The sunlight streams through the wooden blinds of the luxurious suite in their hotel, _Casa De Campo_. There is a room service cart with fresh fruit and coffee next to the bed. On the cart is a note from Del:

Olivia rolls over in the bed and slowly opens her eyes. The sunlight streams through the wooden blinds of the luxurious suite in their hotel, . There is a room service cart with fresh fruit and coffee next to the bed. On the cart is a note from Del:

Gone to play 18 rounds. Be back later.

Olivia crinkles the note in her hand and lets it fall to the floor. She rises from the bed and wraps a robe around her nakedness. She goes over to the shaded balcony and admires the view. A slight breeze stirs her long hair.

Her mind rolls over the events of the last few days. A divorce for cause was filed the day after they arrived in La Romana. The lawyer explained it would take a week to submit the paperwork and file it with the _Oficina de Registro Civil_. Then, either she or Gregory would have sixty days to contest the divorce; otherwise, it would be final.

Olivia heard the door open and turned towards it. Del walked in, sweaty and tanned after a full morning of golf.

"Darlin', after the night we had I didn't expect you up at all today," he says as he pulls Olivia in for a kiss.

"Ugh, Del. You are sweaty," Olivia says, breaking from his embrace.

"Well, I need a shower…and someone to do my back," Del says. He lightly smacks Olivia's rear and walks into the bathroom. "By the way," he calls out, "there was a message from the lawyer at the front desk. He filed the paperwork. Gregory will receive notice that he is no longer married. So, you're a free woman."

Olivia walks into the bathroom and leans against the doorjamb. "I can't believe it's over. Just like that. Twenty years of marriage eradicated in a single week."

Del strips off his clothes and steps into the tiled shower. "Olivia," he sighs, "I thought we already covered this. You deserve someone better than Gregory."

"Are you that someone?" Olivia questions. She unties her robe and with the softest whisper of silk, the robe falls to the ground.

Del looks at her, appreciation and lust in his eyes. "As a matter of fact…" he replies as he pulls her into the shower and allows the warm stream of water to fall down on them both. Del rubs his body against Olivia's and allows his tongue to gently massage hers. Olivia though, has other plans….

As she falls to her knees, Del leans back against the shower wall and closes his eyes. _It doesn't get any better than this_, he thinks to himself.

Chapter 22  
Caitlin impatiently knocks on the door of the small beach house and waits for the owner to open the door. As she prepares to knock again, the door swings open.

"Jeez. What do you want?" Annie Douglas demands.

"Have you heard from them?" Caitlin asks as she pushes her way into the house.

"Come right on in," Annie says sarcastically. "Heard from who?"

"Our parents," Caitlin shouts. She turns to look at Annie, "Your father…My mother…Have you heard from them?"

"Where did they go?"

Caitlin looks quizzically at Annie before responding, "Don't you know?"

"Jeez Caitlin. Is this '20 Questions'? What the hell are you talking about?"

Caitlin sits down on Annie's couch and wonders if they are already stepsisters. "Your father left town a week ago with my mother."

"Bullshit."

"It's true," Caitlin sighs, "my mother left me a letter. She said she would get in contact once they were settled, but it's been a week and I haven't heard from her."

"Well I didn't get a letter…No one bothered to tell me….Why don't you just get the hell out," Annie sneers.

Caitlin gets up and stalks out the door, slamming it behind her.

Annie sits in the spot Caitlin vacated. She pulls her knees up to her chin and starts to cry. "Daddy," she sobs, "why don't I matter to you?"

Chapter 23  
Del and Olivia are sprawled across the king size bed in their hotel room. Del slides over to Olivia and starts to nibble on her ear. Olivia sighs contentedly and stretches.

"So, where are we going now? Or are we going to live out the remainder of our days in La Romana?" Olivia asks.

"We can go wherever you want, darlin'…wherever you want."

Olivia rolls over to face Del and says, "I want to go back to Sunset Beach."


	5. Chapters 24 through 26

(See first part for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Chapter 24  
"Hell no!….Hell no! We are not going back to Sunset Beach," Del states.

Olivia pushes Del away and rolls over. "Why not?"

"Woman, may I remind you that your ex-husband resides in Sunset Beach. Do you honestly think that we would have a moment's peace if the three of us lived in the same town? Do you?" he questions.

"But," Olivia whispers, "my daughter is there."

Del snorts, "And so is mine…what's your point?"

"That's exactly my point. How can you stand to be away from her? Cait and I may not have the best mother-daughter relationship, but I still want to be near her," Olivia snaps back.

"Olivia…I am only sayin' this once, so listen up," he pauses as Olivia rolls over again and glares at him, "we are not, repeat NOT going back to Sunset Beach….Better yet, we aren't goin' back to the States. If you can't pick a place for us to live, I'll do it for us!"

Olivia slides out of the bed and stalks into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Del reaches for the glass on the nightstand and swallows the remaining bit of Johnny Walker scotch. _Women_, he thinks to himself, _can't live with 'em and can't live without 'em_.

Chapter 25  
Caitlin swings her car into the driveway and enters the house through the garage. She pauses at the battered remains of the Jaguar her mother drove. _When is he going to get rid of her car_, she wonders to herself, _Mom's been gone for over a month_. She passes through the kitchen and living room but stops when she reaches her father's closed office door. Caitlin takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

"WHAT!" her father bellows.

Caitlin eases open the door and says, "Daddy?" She opens the door all the way and stands in the doorway. Gregory looks up and Caitlin wonders if he is taking care of himself. His face is drawn and pale, except for the dark circles under his eyes. "Are you ok?" she continues.

"Never better princess," Gregory responds sarcastically as he rises out of the chair and goes around his desk to embrace Caitlin.

"I heard from Mom," Caitlin says after her father pulls away and returns to his desk chair.

Gregory's body tenses and he growls, "I recall telling you that I never wanted to discuss your mother again…Make sure you pass that message onto your brother the next time he decides to grace us with his presence."

Caitlin continues as if she didn't hear her father, "She was in La Romana for a few weeks but she's now in Geneva…I think she'll be there for awhile." She sits in the armchair across from Gregory and looks at him expectantly.

Gregory leans back in his chair and sighs, "Cait…"

"I know you still love her Daddy!" Caitlin exclaims as she leans forward and rests her elbows on his desk. "If you didn't you wouldn't have destroyed all of the pictures we had of her!" Caitlin exclaims. She pauses but continues when her father doesn't interrupt, "Her car is still in the garage and Rose told me that all of the things she left behind are still in your room. Why aren't you fighting for her?"

Gregory reaches over to a stack of papers to his left and hands Caitlin the first top pages. "She divorced me in La Romana. Here is the decree," Gregory says. "Did you think she went to the Dominican Republic for the weather?"

Caitlin looks up from reading the divorce papers and says, "You know this is Del's work. I don't believe this is Mom's doing. She never would've done this if he hadn't convinced her somehow…You know, he didn't even tell his own daughter he was leaving."

"Well, what do you expect? The man is a terrible excuse for a human being," Gregory mutters, "but we're done with this Caitlin."

"Daddy, call her. Convince her to come home and that you still love her…Please?" Caitlin says softly. She places a piece of paper with her mothers contact information on the desk and leaves.

Gregory looks at the paper for a moment before reaching into his humidor for a cigar. He clips the tip off and lights up. Gregory puffs on the cigar for a few moments and then reaches into the bottom drawer. _Not all the photos were destroyed Caity_, he thinks. He pulls out a picture of Olivia holding Caitlin when they celebrated her first Mother's Day. "Liv," he whispers as he gently caresses her face through the glass of the frame.

Chapter 26  
"Je suis desole. Je ne sais pas ce que retarde mon mar…mon ami," Olivia says softly in fluent French after the waiter at _L'Esquire_ again asks if she is ready to order. Del suggested a celebratory dinner; today marked the sixtieth day since Olivia's divorce was filed in La Romana. _He must have started to celebrate early_, Olivia angrily thinks to herself, _he's over an hour late! _She looks at the menu and says, "Je suis pret a commande…J'aurai le Caneton a l'Orange, s'il vous plait. Et, un autre verre de vin."

"Tres bonne Madame," the waiter replies as he takes the menu from Olivia's hands.

Olivia glares at the candle and swallows the last bit of wine in her glass. She has been steadily refilling her glass since it was evident that Del was going to be late.

The waiter returns with a fresh glass of wine and takes the empty one. Olivia takes a sip. She looks up as a strange gentleman sits down in the seat across from her. "Oui Monsieur?" she snaps.

The man gives Olivia the once over and asks, "Parlez-vous l'anglais?"

Olivia sighs and mutters, "Yes."

The stranger smiles broadly and says in French-accented English, "Ah, I thought so. I must say though your French is remarkable for an Englishwoman."

"My mother was French," Olivia responds dryly as she takes another sip of wine.

"Marvelous. Why is someone as stunningly beautiful as you here alone?" the man questions.

Olivia considers the man for a moment, then leans closer to him and replies softly, "I'm not…anymore."

The man clasped Olivia's hand and brought it to his lips. "I am Armande de Chevalier."

Olivia offers a small smile and replies, "Olivia Richards."

"Olivia," Armande purrs as he caresses her hand, "allow me to make up for your companion's appalling behavior. C'est inacceptable pour une femme de votre beaute!"

Olivia is prevented from responding as the waiter returns. He says, "Monsieur est ici. Auriez-vous besoin d'un menu?"

Armande shakes his head. "Non. Nous ne restons pas."

"S'il vous plait mettre mon repas sur M. Douglas' le compte ," Olivia adds.

Armande stands and offers his hand to Olivia, "Shall we?"

Olivia takes Armande's hand and says, "Absolument." Armande helps Olivia into her faux fur coat and leads her out of the restaurant into the cold and snowy night.


	6. Chapters 27 and 28

**_NOTES: I appreciate the feedback; it really is nice to know that other people enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it. This idea has been in the back of my mind ever since Del was pronounced dead seven years ago on SB's original airing. Thank you all very much for your kind words.  
_**(See first part for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Chapter 27  
Armande leads Olivia into his hotel suite. They stopped off at the hotel's lounge on the way back from the restaurant. Olivia consumed so many martini's that Armande practically carried her up to his room. She also started to call him "Gregory," whoever that was. _Perhaps the lover that stood her up…fool_, Armande thinks to himself, _his loss is my gain_.

Olivia rolls her shoulders and allows her faux fur coat to fall away from her body. Armande appreciatively eyes her body and is pleased that the burgundy-colored gown hugs all of the right places. Olivia walks deeper into the suite and steps out of her stilettos, kicking them out of her way. She removes a few pins and her long locks tumble down past her shoulders.

Armande follows her in like an obedient puppy and dims the lights in the sitting area. He goes over to the stereo system. Within moments, the soft sounds of "Strangers in the Night" fill the room. _How appropriate_, Armande thinks.

He joins Olivia on the sofa and takes her hand in his and places feathered kisses on it. When she does not stop him, he begins trailing kisses up her arm and neck, eventually reaching her lips. After a few moments, he pulls back. Armande looks into Olivia's eyes and sees the spaced out look caused by the heavy consumption of alcohol.

"Gregory," Olivia whines, "don't stop. I need you, darling."

Armande hesitates for a moment before kissing Olivia again. He pushes her gently back down onto the couch and covers her body with his.

Olivia sighs and looks up. Her last thought before her mind is swept away is that Gregory has forgiven her and he still loves her.

Chapter 28  
Del paces the bedroom of penthouse he has rented in Geneva and looks frequently at his watch. _Where the hell is Olivia?_, he angrily wonders. _So I was almost two hours late last night. I got there eventually….After I finished a "business meeting" with the young Swiss housekeeper_. Del involuntarily grins, recalling all that the young girl had to offer. He loses the grin when he hears the front door close and high-heeled shoes clicking down the hallway.

The bedroom door opens and Olivia walks in. She has no make-up on and her hair is down and tangled. She also has the infamous "hung over" look and there is a suspicious mark, resembling a bite, at the base of her neck.

"What the hell Olivia? I was worried out of my mind! Where have you been?" Del demands.

Olivia glares at Del but otherwise ignores him as she tosses her coat on the bed and walks into her closet.

Del follows her and continues to pepper her with questions, "Damnit Olivia! I asked you a question….several in fact. Where the hell have you been all night?" Olivia slips out of her dress and pushes past him, wearing nothing but barely-there black lace panties. Del loses his train of thought and gets a hungry look in his eyes. He reaches over and runs his hand down her back and tugs at the lace.

Olivia turns around and quickly slaps his hand away. "Don't even think about," she hisses.

"Olivia, if you're upset about dinner, I can explain…" Del starts.

"Oh yes, I am sure you can explain. Let me see, how will it go?….Ah, yes. 'Olivia, this is how it went. There was a business meeting and it ran over. I just lost track of time and I promise that it will never happen again,'" Olivia says mockingly. "Well you can take your sorry explanation and shove it," she continues, "because I have heard it all before…from a better man than you!" Olivia goes into the bathroom and slams the door in Del's face before he can respond.

Del glares at the door for a moment. He tries the handle and finds it locked. "Fine," he shouts at the door, "have it YOUR way!" He grabs his coat and storms out of the bedroom.

In the bathroom, Olivia leans over the sink with her head down. She flinches when she hears the front door slam shut. The slam echoes throughout the silent penthouse. She looks up and glares at her reflection. _Alone again_, she bitterly thinks, _why did you think this would be any different?_

Olivia turns around and runs the faucet in the bathtub. She adds some pellets of lavender and watches as the steam billows off the water. When the water has risen sufficiently she strips off her remaining undergarment and slides into the hot water, turning the water off with her foot. She tucks a rolled up towel underneath her neck and leans back. Olivia closes her eyes and lets her mind wander, eventually falling asleep…

…Olivia stirs at the sound of the lock turning in the bathroom door. She decides to continue ignoring him and keeps her eyes shut. She hears him walk over to the tub and stop at the edge. After a moment, strong hands start to massage her shoulders. Olivia is unable to prevent a sigh of pleasure from escaping. His hands dig deeper and slowly work out all the knots of tension. Without warning, his hands pull back and Olivia cries out in protest. Almost immediately, he takes her foot in his hands and begins to work on it. He continues with her right foot for a few more moments and then concentrates on her left foot. Again, he stops. Olivia listens closely and recognizes the sounds of clothes falling softly to the floor.

With a gentle ripple, he slides into the tub and gathers Olivia in his arms as excess water escapes over the side. He settles her in his lap and kisses her with such passionate longing that she immediately responds, her earlier anger forgotten. His arms caress Olivia's back and she responds in kind, wrapping her arms around his neck. She gently nips at his earlobes, knowing how much pleasure that gives him. However, she wants more….She pulls back and opens her eyes, staring directly into the face of Gregory Richards...


	7. Chapter 29 and 30

(See first part for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Chapter 29  
With a splash of water, Olivia jerks away and gasps, "Gregory! What?…How?"

Gregory grins softly and whispers, "Just go with it Liv," as he pulls her back into him.

Olivia wraps her legs around Gregory's waist and rests her head on his shoulder, just enjoying the contact with him again. After a moment, she allows the tears that have been building up to slowly roll down her cheeks. Gregory soothingly rubs her back.

"Why are you crying?" he asks.

Olivia sighs and shakily responds, "I…I've just wa…wanted this for so long…I've forgotten how goo…good it feels to be in your arms."

Gregory gently eases Olivia's head off his shoulder and kisses away her tears. "Never forget again," he says between kisses, "that this is where you belong and never forget how much I love you." He tilts her head up slightly and kisses her neck.

Olivia arches her neck back further, allowing him greater access. She sighs with happiness, feeling more alive in this moment than in the three months she has been with Del. She snaps out of her reverie with thoughts of Del. "Oh god!…What about Del?" she asks.

Gregory pulls back and whispers, "Forget about him….He doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is you and I…here, in this moment." They kiss again with a passion that rivaled the early days of their relationship. Olivia lets herself go and invites Gregory's tongue further into her mouth as she…

…awakens with a start.

Olivia sits up quickly and searches the bathroom for any sign of Gregory's presence. She looks to the door and sees it's still locked. She touches her neck in the spot where she could still feel his lips. _He WAS here_, she thinks, _wasn't he?_ She climbs out of the bathtub, wraps herself in a giant terrycloth robe and releases the bathwater before leaving the bathroom.

The bedroom was exactly the way she left it, minus Del's jacket. But there was no indication that Gregory had been there. _And why would he come Olivia?_, her conscience taunts. _You left him….You had an affair with his best friend and you left him_. Olivia nods her in agreement, as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"What have I done?" she sobs before collapsing onto the bed in tears.

Chapter 30  
Caitlin and Gregory are sitting quietly at _Grenadine's_, waiting for their dinner.

"So Daddy," Caitlin asks after taking a sip of her sparkling water, "have you decided whether or not you are coming with me to Sean's graduation?"

Gregory takes a deep breath before responding, "Caitlin…I've already told you I am not going."

"That's what you said when I showed you the invitation. But, I know you didn't mean that," Caitlin grins sweetly when Gregory quickly looks up from his scotch. "Besides, even though he'll never admit it, Sean would be hurt if you didn't come."

"Oh I doubt that very much," Gregory snorts. "He hasn't been home once since your mot…Oliv…early January."

Caitlin sighs, knowing this will be difficult. "That's no different from any past school years. Even I rarely came home between Christmas break and the end of term…remember?"

"Well, you were busy with classes and getting good grades. You're brother is just concerned with goofing off."

"Did you even see Sean's mid-term marks, Daddy? He has all A's except for one B in 'A.P. British Literature.'"

Gregory slams his glass of scotch on the table, sloshing some onto the cuff of his suit. "What do you want from me Cait?"

"I want you to come with me to Sean's graduation," Caitlin says softly.

Gregory sighs deeply and stares at his daughter for a moment. "Fine," he concedes, "but just for the weekend!"

"Oh, of course," Caitlin agrees. "Just for the weekend. A quick weekend trip to New Hampshire and we'll be back before you know it." She picks up her crystal glass of sparkling water, clinks it with her fathers and says, "Cheers."

A few moments pass in silence before Gregory grudgingly asks, "Is 'she' going to be there?"

"Who? Mom?" Caitlin asks. Gregory gives Caitlin a look that says _you know that's who I meant_. Caitlin nods and says, "I don't see why she wouldn't be."

"Wonderful. Just what I need. A fun-filled weekend in New Hampshire with my ungrateful son and….oh lord," Gregory mutters as Bette Katzenkazrahi bustles over to their table.

"Greggy! How've you been? Still grumpy as ever I see," Bette chatters. "And Beauty, aren't you looking wonderful! You need to sweeten your sourpuss of a father up!"

"Hello Aunt Bette," Caitlin says as she stands to give her mother's oldest and dearest friend a hug. "How are you?"

"Faboo beauty. I think I may have found the newest hubby."

"Heaven help us all. Bette, have you warned the poor bastard about your track record?" Gregory snaps.

Bette turns to Gregory, sticks her tongue out at him, and turns back to Caitlin. She pulls her away from the table slightly and whispers conspiratorially, "So Beauty. Have you heard from your mother?"

Caitlin looks back over at Gregory before responding in hushed tone, "Yes. She calls about once a week. Have you spoken to her?"

Bette nods and whispers, "I don't think she is happy with that louse I call 'brother.' I think she regrets her decision."

Caitlin nods in agreement. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the waiter approaching with dinner. "Aunt Bette," she says, "I need to get back to my dad. I'll call you tomorrow and we can talk more about this."

"Ok Beauty. If you talk to your mother before I do again, tell her to give her old friend a call….and 'old' doesn't imply my age!" Bette says with a chuckle.

"Of course not," Caitlin smiles. "Bye Aunt Bette."

Bette kisses Caitlin on the cheek and says, "Take care of your dad. Your mother is going to want him healthy when she comes back to him."

Caitlin tears up and whispers, "How do you know they'll get back together?"

Bette winks at the young girl and says wisely, "Your mother and I have been friends for most of our adult lives. You don't think I know what she is going to do before she does?" With that statement, Bette pats Caitlin's cheek affectionately and goes back to her table leaving Caitlin with the hope that things just might work out after all.


	8. Chapters 31 through 33

(See first part for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Chapter 31  
Olivia is in her bedroom, packing clothes into her suitcase and humming a random tune. There is an excited smile on her face that just won't fade. _Tomorrow I'll be seeing Caity and Sean!_, Olivia jubilantly thinks. She zips the suitcase closed and leaves it on the bench at the foot of the bed. She peers into her carry-on bag to confirm that her passport and tickets are packed and ready for take-off. Olivia looks up from her purse as the bedroom door opens and Del strides in.

"Darlin'," Del says.

Olivia nods at Del and softly offers a greeting. Ever since the night a few weeks ago when she fantasized Gregory came to her, things with Del hadn't been the same.

Del glances at her luggage. "Goin' somewhere?" he asks coolly.

Olivia glanced at him sharply, knowing that he was aware of her plans to make a trip back to the U.S. "Yes. New Hampshire for Sean's graduation…Remember?"

"Oh right," he says absentmindedly, "when you leaving?"

"In about seven hours."

"Good. That's plenty of time for me to pack," Del replies.

Olivia whirls around and asks, "What? Why would you come?"

Del advances on Olivia and says with over-the-top sincerity, "Darlin'…How can you ask that? Of course I'm coming with you. If it's important to you, it's important to me."

"But…But…," Olivia sputters, "You don't even have a ticket!"

Del reaches into his suit jacket's inner pocket and pulls out a long envelope with the airline's logo. "Here's a ticket. I upgraded you from first class to business class so we can fly together." Olivia continues to stare at Del with a bewildered expression. He turns his back to Olivia and says with a hurt tone, "Darlin', do you not WANT me to come with you?"

"No, no…I just thought…I mean, I didn't know that you wanted to accompany me."

Del turns around and says, "Well, now you know. If you'll give me a moment, I'm going to pack and then shower….Want to join me in the shower?"

Olivia grimaces slightly, but quickly recovers and says, "I've already showered. I'm going to take a nap." Olivia walks quickly out of the bedroom before Del can respond.

Del starts to unbutton his shirt and walks into the closet. _You're nuts if you think I'm letting you near those two brats of yours without me, Olivia_, he thinks to himself.

Chapter 32  
Gregory and Caitlin follow the bellhop down the hall towards the suite they reserved. The bellhop shows them in and deposits their luggage. He waits expectantly and looks to Gregory. Gregory sighs, reaches into his billfold and hands the young kid a bill. The bellhop eagerly pockets the bill and exits the room.

Caitlin drags her suitcase into the bedroom she'll be occupying. "Daddy," she calls out from the bedroom, "I'm having dinner with Sean tonight. You should come too."

Gregory makes a face and replies, "I don't think so Cait."

Caitlin pokes her out of the door and says, "Please Daddy. It's only dinner. We're only going to see Sean at the graduation; I want to spend more time with him."

"You'll spend time with him when he comes back to Sunset Beach," Gregory says as he sits down and lights a cigar.

"Daddy, he isn't coming back to Sunset Beach right away. He's decided to go to Europe for the summer. I think he's going to spend a few weeks in Geneva with Mom."

"Typical," Gregory says as he exhales a long puff of smoke. "I'll only see Sean then tomorrow at his graduation. Remind me to give him some cash so he can't say I let him go hungry."

"Fine Daddy," Caitlin sighs as she walks back into her room.

Chapter 33  
Olivia leans back in the seat of the chauffeured car that takes her and Del from the airport to the hotel. She closes her eyes and stretches her legs.

Del pours himself a scotch from the mini-bar and stares out the window in between sips. He watches Olivia out of the corner of his eye and contemplates asking if Gregory would be attending. _Better not to mention him. Besides, it's not as if Greg and the boy get along…He probably won't show up,_ Del thinks.

The ride continues in silence and Del nudges Olivia awake as the car pulls into the driveway of the hotel.

"Hmm…" Olivia mumbles.

"We're at the hotel. I'm going to check in. I'll be back to get you when I'm through," Del says before closing the door. He walks into the rustic lobby and spends a few moments checking in. After he has secured room keys, he heads back to the car for Olivia. He opens the door to find that she has fallen back asleep.

"Darlin', let's go," he says. "Do you want to grab some dinner in the hotel's restaurant?"

Olivia opens her eyes slowly and shakes her head. "I'm exhausted," she yawns. "I'm going to sleep. But you go. Give me a key and I'll find my way to the room."

Del helps Olivia out of the car and gives her one of the two room keys. "Hey you," Del says to the bellhop. "Escort Mrs. Richards to our room and leave our luggage there. Take care of her," he orders as he tosses a few bills at the young kid.

"Yes sir," the bellhop says. "This way ma'am," he says to Olivia as he makes his way into the hotel.

Del kisses Olivia's cheek and promises that he'll be along shortly. He watches as Olivia and the bellhop disappear into the elevator. Del strides into the restaurant and glances around while he waits for the hostess to seat him. He spots a person in the corner of the room and makes his way over to the table. "Well Greg," Del booms, "fancy meetin' you here."

Gregory slowly looks up from the paper he was reading. Their eyes meet and hatred crackles out from Gregory's eyes and meets the smugness that Del's emits. The two men are locked in a staring contest and neither are willing to break away first.


	9. Chapters 34 through 36

(See first part for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Chapter 34  
Gregory looks up from the newspaper and glares at Del. "I could say the same thing to you, Douglas."

"Aww, Greg…I'm hurt. Is that anyway you talk to a friend?" Del questions as he takes the seat across from Gregory.

"Friend? It would be a cold day in hell before I give you that distinction again." Gregory looks down and continues to read his newspaper.

Del grasps his chest and cries out in mock pain, "That's a terrible thing to say."

"But true," Gregory mumbles, without looking up from his paper.

"Olivia figured you would say something like that," Del says. He is pleased that Gregory's hands clench the edges of the newspaper a bit tighter and his face hardens at the mention of his ex-wife's name. He continues, "We were discussing this in bed last night. I was apprehensive about attending Sean's graduation, but she was insistent that I come."

Gregory looks up and folds the paper shut. Through clenched teeth he says, "She managed to have conversation despite being plastered? I find that hard to believe…"

"Oh believe it Greg," Del replies craftily. "With me, Olivia is a changed woman. Can't even tell you the last time she had a drink." He pauses to let Gregory absorb that information. After a moment, he adds, "Of course, I keep her so...shall we say 'satisfied' that she doesn't want…or NEED a drink."

Gregory abruptly stands up and the table shakes as he pushes his chair away. "Good evening Del." He throws a hundred dollar bill on the table and walks away.

Del sits there for a few moments. He glances around to make sure no one is watching and pockets the bill Gregory left. Del reaches over and downs the remainder of Gregory's drink.

"Will you be ordering anything, Sir?" the waitress questions.

"As a matter of fact I will. I'll take the thickest steak you have, medium rare. Mr. Richards isn't staying, but he requested that you charge his dinner, as well as mine, to his account."

"Yes Sir. Would you like another drink?"

"Absolutely…With this weekend, I'm going to need it," Del mumbles.

Chapter 35  
The New Hampshire morning started off with gray clouds overhead, but by noon the sky was a beautiful robin's egg blue with puffy white clouds dotting the sky.

Sean stands in his room and fusses with his tie. After a few moments, he gives up and glares down at the tie.

"Do you need any help, darling?"

Sean looks up and sees his mother through the mirror's reflection. "You came," he whispers.

Olivia smiles broadly and walks over to her son. "Of course. My youngest child is graduating from high school…Where else would I be?"

Sean smiles and hugs his mother tightly. "I don't know. But I'm glad you're here." They stand together, embracing for a few more minutes.

Olivia sniffles and then pulls back to look at her son. "I'm so proud of you Sean. So very proud," she whispers. She reaches up and runs her hand through Sean's hair affectionately. "Graduating with high honors….That's quite an achievement," Olivia continues, as she smoothes Sean's tie and completes tying it. She wipes the tears from her eyes and watches as Sean observes her handiwork in the mirror.

"Yeah…Thank Mom for helping with the tie. I decided on a college by the way. I faxed my notice of attendance to Dartmouth College this morning."

"Oh Seanie," Olivia gasps, "you settled on Dartmouth! Oh darling, an Ivy League school! Your father will be very proud!"

"Mom," Sean sighs, "don't call me 'Seanie'…Geez. And I decided on Dartmouth because I want to stick around New Hampshire. I like it here and Dartmouth has a great _Comparative Literature_ program. Dad was not a factor in this decision."

"Sean…" Olivia starts. She is interrupted by Sean's roommate dashing into the room.

"Richards, we gotta go! They want us to start lining up…We march in half an hour! Lets go man! HURRY!" he shouts as he grabs his cap and gown and runs out again.

Sean shrugs into his gown and says quickly, "Gotta run Mom. I'll see you after the ceremony. I love you." He kisses Olivia on the cheek and grabs his cap before following his roommate out the door.

"I love you to Seanie," Olivia whispers as she looks around the room where her son lived the last four years. "You're not a little boy anymore," she sighs as she walks out of the room.

Chapter 36  
Del stands in the lobby of the campus theatre where the graduation ceremony is being held. _When is this thing going to start?_, he grumbles to himself. _Annie's graduation didn't take this long…Wait, I didn't go to that._

Olivia walks over to Del and asks, "Have you seen Caity? I know she was planning to attend; I thought the three of us would sit together."

"No. Let's go get seats though and we'll save her one," Del replies smoothly as he links arms with Olivia. _But I did see Gregory walking into the theatre earlier_, he thinks. He leads Olivia into the theatre and quickly scans the crowd for Gregory. Del spots him, as well as Caitlin on the left side of the theatre. _Perfect_, Del thinks. He leads Olivia down the aisle and into two seats on the right, knowing that they would be in Gregory's line of vision.

Olivia gets settled in the seat and thumbs through the program. "Look," she points out in the booklet, "Sean was named 'salutatorian.' Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yeah, yeah. Great…How long is this thing going to last?" Del mumbles.

"Your interest in this event overwhelms me," Olivia snaps. She glares at Del and then looks around the theatre. "Caity should be here by now. She prom…" Olivia trails off as she spots her daughter on the opposite side of the theatre and locks eyes with her ex-husband for the first time since January. _It isn't a dream this time Olivia_, the little voice in her head whispers. _He's here….And so are you._


	10. Chapters 37 through 39

__(See first part for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Chapter 37  
"Caity should be here by now. She prom…" Olivia trails off as she spots her daughter on the opposite side of the theatre and locks eyes with her ex-husband for the first time since January. "Oh god…" she whispers.

_Showtime!_, Del thinks to himself. He wraps his arm around Olivia's shoulder and rubs her arm comfortingly. "What's the matter darlin'?" he asks. "You're trembling and your face is white as paper."

Olivia leans into Del and chokes out, "Gregory…He's here."

Del follows Olivia's gaze. "Well I'll be. Greg showed up after all."

"I need to go…I need to leave…I have to get out of here," Olivia mumbles as she gathers her bag and starts to get out of the chair.

"Whoa darlin'! Sit down. Look, the ceremony is about to start."

Olivia slowly sits back down in the chair and looks up at the stage, where the headmaster stood at the podium welcoming the parents.

……

"Mom doesn't look so good," Caitlin says.

"She probably hasn't had her morning Screwdriver yet," Gregory replies with a hint of bitterness in his voice. At the same time, he can't take his eyes off his ex-wife. _You cut your hair Liv_, he thinks wistfully.

"Look Daddy. The ceremony is starting."

Gregory reluctantly pulls his eyes away from Olivia and turns his attention towards the headmaster.

……

Del sits in the chair and fiddles with the program. _God, when is this thing going to be over?_, he wonders. He looks around the theatre, bored out of his mind. Discreetly, he glances over and notices that Gregory's attention is focused on Olivia, rather than the stage. _What the hell?_, he thinks as he sees Gregory direct a small smile towards their section of the theatre. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Olivia return a shaky smile. _Oh hell no_, Del thinks as he again slides his arm over Olivia's shoulder and twirls a lock of her hair around his finger.

Olivia feels Del's arm around her shoulders and cringes. "Are you enjoying the ceremony?" Olivia questions softly as she stops Del's hand from playing with her hair.

"I am if you are," Del responds as brings her hand to his lips and kisses it tenderly.

Olivia yanks her hand out of Del's grasp and angrily whispers, "I don't know what game you are playing, but I want no part of it. Do you hear me Del? No part!"

……

Gregory feels victorious as he watches the spat between Olivia and Del.

"Are they having an argument?" Caitlin asks softly.

"It would appear that way," Gregory responds.

"I guess Mom isn't as happy with Del as she thought she would be," Caitlin says before turning her attention back to the valedictorian's speech. _Fight for her Daddy!_

Gregory thinks about Caitlin's words as he sneaks a peak at Olivia again. She and Del are sitting straight up in their chairs and as far as he can tell, not touching.

His ears perk up at the sound of his son's name. Gregory watches as his son walks across the stage and shakes hands with the headmaster. He swallows past a lump in his throat and brushes a tear out of his eye as Sean switches the tassel from one side of his cap to the other.

Gregory meets Olivia's eye and from opposite sides of the theatre, they share a tender smile over their son's accomplishment.

Chapter 38  
"Del, why don't you go back to the hotel and rest?" Olivia says as they are standing by the chauffeured car.

"But darlin'," Del starts to protest.

"I would like to spend some time with my children…ALONE. That is, if you don't mind," Olivia says, with a little more force than she intended. "Please Del," she says with a softer tone, "I don't know when the three of us are going to be together again and I want to take advantage of it."

_Shit_, Del thinks. He sighs and concedes, "Alright darlin'…Don't have too much fun without me."

"Sean mentioned that there was a reception by the lake for the graduates and their families. After that, we might grab some dinner. I'll be back at the room by ten."

"No later," Del says playfully, although his expression is devoid of anything resembling playfulness. He moves in to kiss Olivia on the lips but she turns her head slightly and he ends up kissing her cheek. "Bye darlin'," he says as he slides into the car.

Olivia watches as Del's car pulls away from the curb. _Finally_, she thinks.

Chapter 39  
Gregory, Caitlin, and Sean stand under a tent at the lakeside post-graduation reception. They are enveloped in the sounds of hushed conversations, the clinking of the silverware on china plates, and soft classical music.

"So," Sean says reluctantly, "how long are you two going to be out here?"

"Well, we just came for two da-" Caitlin starts.

"A few days," Gregory interrupts. He ignores Caitlin's bewildered expression and continues, "A sort of mini-vacation to celebrate your graduation."

Sean looks at Caitlin, who offers an encouraging smile and sighs, "Right."

There are a few moments of awkward silence before Caitlin says, "The ceremony was great Sean. And your speech! It was…inspiring. Much better than the valedictorian's."

"It was ok," Sean says nonchalantly.

"Your sister is right Sean. The speech was impressive. I…I'm proud of you. Very proud," Gregory says and offers his hand.

Sean stares down at the extended hand before slowly reaching out and taking it tentatively. The two men shake for a moment and then pull their hands back.

Sean looks over at Caitlin, who has tears in her eyes, and smiles at her and then back at Gregory. "Thanks for coming Dad," he says.

Gregory clears his throat and responds, "You're welcome."

"Come here little brother," Caitlin says as she envelopes Sean in a heartfelt hug.

"There you two are! I've been looking everywhere for you," Olivia calls out as she makes her way over. She stops when she sees that her children are standing with Gregory.

"Mom!" Caitlin exclaims as she rushes over to her mother and into her outstretched arms.

Olivia tightly hugs her daughter and watches Gregory over Caitlin's shoulder. _He looks tired_, she thinks. _And thinner_. She smiles as Caitlin pulls back and kisses her cheek.

"I've missed you Mom."

"Oh Caity," Olivia sobs, "I've missed you too. Much more than you'll ever know. Both of you," she adds, looking over at her son.

Sean walks over to his mother and sister and joins in their hug.

Gregory stands off to the side and observes Olivia reuniting with her children. After a moment, he feels uncomfortable because he realizes that he never embraced the children like that…especially not in public. _Liv always was the more affectionate one out of the two of us_, he reasons. _And, it's not as if I had a great father to model myself after_.

The trio breaks apart and grins at one and other. Olivia notices that Gregory is still standing off to the side by himself. She takes a deep breath and with one arm around each of her children she says, "Hello Gregory."

Gregory takes a step closer and replies, "Olivia. You're looking well."

"Oh…thank you. So are you," she offers. "How is work?"

"Fine. It keeps me busy. And, Del?" Gregory asks, forcing the last question. _Thank god he isn't at the reception with her_, he thinks to himself.

"He's fine," Olivia says quickly. "He went back to the hotel. The jet lag and all," she explains.

"Of course," Gregory remarks. "Well, is anyone hungry? I've made reservations for dinner…Olivia, you are welcome to join us." _Please…._

"Oh, I don't think-," Olivia begins to decline.

"I insist," Gregory interrupts. "We can celebrate Sean's graduation…as a family."

Olivia looks to Caitlin, who nods eagerly, and Sean, who looks unsure about the prospect of a "family dinner."

"Thank you Gregory. Dinner sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Excellent. The driver is waiting in front of the theatre," Gregory says.

"Oh wait, wait!" Caitlin exclaims. "I want to get a picture of Sean with you two."

Olivia looks at Gregory, who steps up closer to her.

"Come on you guys. Get closer," Caitlin orders.

Sean steps in and stands between his parents.

"Perfect!" Caitlin says. "Ready?….Say 'cheese'!" _Dear god_, Caitlin thinks as she snaps the photo, _please bring my parents back together_.


	11. Chapter 40

(See first part for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Chapter 40  
The four members of the Richards family sit around the table at an elegant restaurant in Hanover, New Hampshire. From a distance, they appear to be the perfect family. Father. Mother. Daughter. Son. In reality, nothing could be further from the truth.

Gregory watches Olivia out of the corner of his eye. He can't help but admit to himself that she looks wonderful. Her eyes are bright and her cheeks have color in them, a stark comparison to the way that she looked when she lived with him. _Is Douglas right?_, he wonders, _Is Olivia happier with him? She certainly looks better._

Sean watches his father watching his mother. _Man, some things never change_, he thinks angrily to himself. _The great Gregory Richards, always wanting what he can't have._

"If you'll excuse me, I see Dan, the guy I roomed with, and his family. I'm going to say 'hi'," Sean says as he pushes his chair away from the table.

"Is that his older brother?" Caitlin asks. Sean nods. "I'll join you. Excuse us."

Olivia smiles at the children as they walk across to the other table. Her smile fades as she realizes that she is alone at the table with her ex-husband. With a trembling hand, she reaches for her water and takes a sip.

Gregory clears his throat and asks cautiously, "How have you been?"

"Oh…fine, I suppose."

Gregory looks over at Olivia. "You suppose?" he asks.

"Wonderful is actually more like it," Olivia responds quickly. _Pull it together Olivia!_, she thinks. _Keep your guard up! _"Geneva is beautiful and it's a nice change from Sunset Beach. It also gives me an opportunity to speak French."

"That's right. You're mother was French; I forgot she taught you the language," Gregory says. He leans closer to her and whispers, "Do you remember our honeymoon in France?"

Olivia smiles wistfully as her memory takes her back to the weeks they spent in the south of France…

__

July, 1976

Olivia stares in awe at the majesty that is their hotel, Dolce Fregate. Gregory looks over at his new wife and smiles.

"You'll have to get used to it…From now on it's nothing but the best for you," Gregory says as he pulls Olivia to him for a kiss.

"Not here," she squeals and pulls away, "everyone is looking at us!"

"Of course they are," he says as he pulls her into the small elevator. "You are so beautiful, they can't help but look."

Olivia laughs softly and wraps her arms around Gregory's neck. He kisses her lips tenderly and pulls back.

"I love you."

Olivia smiles and whispers, "I love you more."

Gregory nuzzles Olivia's throat and raises his hand to massage her breast. Olivia sighs softly. Their caresses cease as the elevator comes to a stop. The doors swing open and Olivia pulls Gregory out by the hand, leading him down the hallway to their room. She keys in and Gregory pushes her into the room. The door closes and the newlyweds collapse onto the antique bed, tugging off the other's clothes…

…Later, as night falls on Saint-Cyr-sur-Mer and the scent of jasmine perfumes the night air, Gregory and Olivia lay tangled together on the bed.

Gregory's hand runs through Olivia's hair and he whispers, "If there is ever a time in the years to come, when you doubt my love for you, remember how we are right now."

Olivia looks up and rests her chin on Gregory's chest, "I'll never doubt it. I love you more than anything."

Olivia then snuggles back into the protective embrace of Gregory's arms and rests her head on his shoulder.

Within moments, both are fast asleep.

…Olivia comes back to the present and meets Gregory's eyes with hers. He reaches over slowly and covers her hand with his.

"What are you doing?" Olivia breathlessly whispers as Gregory begins to massage her hand. She shifts uncomfortably in her chair as his eyes stay locked on her.

Gregory rubs her ring finger and says with dismay, "You took off your rings."

"I was leaving you…They were your mothers," Olivia says, stumbling over her words as her body begins to respond to Gregory's massage. "Shouldn't the children be back now?"

"Forget about them for a minute," Gregory whispers as he moves closer to her. He smiles as he breathes in the scent of his beloved Olivia. "These past months, without you, I've realized some things. The most important is that…My god Olivia, I love you."

Olivia gasps and feels extremely lightheaded. "Gregory…," she mumbles.

"No!" he interrupts. "Let me finish. This has to be said." Gregory clears his throat and looks up to ensure the children aren't on their way back. After confirming they aren't, he continues, "I love you. You are the love of my life. The house has been dark and empty without you. _I've_ been dark and empty without you." He pauses when he notices that Olivia looks pale, _very_ pale. "Olivia? Are you alright?" he asks worriedly. "Here drink something."

Gregory holds a glass of water to her lips and cups her chin, forcing her lips to open and accept the drink.

"Good girl," he says as Olivia swallows some water. "What have you eaten today?"

"I, uh, had a croissant and fruit with coffee for breakfast," she replies softly.

"I'll get the children back here so we can order," Gregory says.

"No!" Olivia says quickly. "I'm fine!" She looks at Gregory and says, "I'm just…shocked."

Gregory looks down and says, "Why? Because I admitted my feelings for you?" He looks back up, "Olivia, I've had plenty of nights without you in my bed to think about what caused you to leave. I realize that I was a bad…terrible husband. And, I treated you very badly."

Olivia raises her hand to her eyes and wipes a tear out of her eye.

Gregory reaches into his jacket pocket and passes her his handkerchief. As Olivia reaches out to take it, their fingers touch and a bolt of electricity passes between them.

"You…you still love me?" Olivia asks.

Gregory reaches over and brushesa tear off Olivia's cheek. "Very much," he whispers.

Olivia feels her heart start to beat very quickly, instinctively knowing what will come next.

"Come home Liv," Gregory pleads softly as he leans in and kisses her lips softly. "Come home."

Olivia touches the side of Gregory's face and takes a shaky breath. "Gregory," she starts to say.

"I'm starving….Let's order," Sean says as he slides back into his chair. "Is everything ok? You look kind of pale Mom."

Olivia pulls away from Gregory as if he was a hot fire. Gregory sighs with disappointment and glares at his son.

"Mom's sick?" Caitlin asks as she rejoins the table.

"No, she isn't," Gregory answers. "She hasn't eaten since breakfast." He looks up to the waiter and indicates that they are ready to order.

A silence settles over the table as they order one by one. Gregory looks to Olivia and checks that she is still breathing. She dabs at her eyes and sniffles, but the color was slowly returning to her cheeks.

Caitlin looks questioningly at her father but he shakes his head to indicate that now is not the time. She clears her throat and says, "I'd like to propose a toast…To Sean, on his graduation day, and to the start of more dinners like this."

Gregory clinks his glass with Olivia's and thinks, _Soon Olivia. This is just the first step._


	12. Chapters 41 through 45

_**NOTE: Chapter 45 is RATED ADULT for sexual content.**_

(See first part for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Chapter 41  
Gregory signs off on the bottom of the bill and reluctantly hands the billfold back to the waiter. He looks around the table and eventually rests his eyes on Olivia. She sits next to him quietly, tapping her fingers softly on the linen draped table.

Gregory opens his mouth to speak when Sean interrupts, "So, we done here?" He glances at his father and meets his glaring eyes.

"Do you have plans darling?" Olivia questions.

"Uh, sorta. Some guys were having at a party down at the lake. I think most of the graduating class is going."

"Is Dan's older brother going to be there?" Caitlin asks, smiling mischievously.

Sean laughs and nods affirmatively.

"Well then," Caitlin sighs, "I think we should put in an appearance at this party."

"Let's go then," Sean says. He starts to get up from the table and goes around to Olivia. "Am I going to see you tomorrow Mom?"

Olivia smiles and says, "Only if you feel up to it."

"Don't worry, I will," Sean says as he bends down and kisses Olivia on the cheek. He turns to his father and extends his hand. "Thanks for dinner Dad."

Gregory shakes hands with Sean and mumbles, "You're welcome."

Caitlin kisses her mother also and promises that they will get together tomorrow for lunch too.

"You two take the chauffeured car. I'll have another car take your mother and I back," Gregory says, despite Olivia's startled gasp.

Caitlin squeezes Gregory's shoulder and follows Sean out of the restaurant.

Gregory turns to Olivia. He takes her hand in his and asks, "Where were we?"

Chapter 42  
Del paces the around the small sitting room of their hotel suite. Every few moments, he throws open the door and looks into the hallway, hoping to see Olivia walking down it. He slams the door shut and walks back into the room. As he continues pacing, he furiously steals a glance at the small brass clock on the mantle and confirms the time is quarter after eleven.

_So much for being back by ten. It's just like the last time,_ Del thinks to himself_. She was gone all night and came back with that bite on her neck. Damnit! I should never have let her go see those two brats alone!_

He abruptly stops pacing as another thought enters his mind.

What if Greg joined them for dinner?

Chapter 43  
Olivia slowly pulls her hand away from Gregory's grasp.

"Please…" she whispers.

" 'Please' what Olivia?" Gregory asks. " 'Please take me away?' or 'Please no' or 'Please stop?' "

"I don't know…" Olivia falters. "So much as changed…Nothing is as it was."

Gregory bangs his fist down on the table and rattles the china teacups still there. "Damnit Olivia!"

Olivia flinches and raises her manicured hand to her forehead in embarrassment as other patrons look over.

"Can we not do this here please?"

Gregory chuckles bitterly. "Where would you like to do this? At home?" He sighs and continues, "We don't have a home together anymore."

Olivia sighs. "What do you want from me?" she wonders softly, more for her own benefit than Gregory's. She stands up abruptly and walks away from the table, feeling Gregory's eyes boring holes in her back.

"I want my wife back," Gregory says softly.

Chapter 44  
In the bathroom, Olivia sits down on the velour-cushioned bench and stares at her reflection in the mirror.

_What is the matter with you! This is what you wanted…isn't it? Gregory professing his love for you and asking you to come home…Your fantasy has come true,_ she thinks.

"Then why am I not rushing back into his arms?" she wonders aloud.

_Because,_ her conscience whispers_, you aren't sure that things really have changed. You may have stopped drinking heavily but you can start again at any time. If things get bad again, that's what will happen. You'll go back to being Olivia Richards…the alcoholic, arm ornament of Sunset Beach's most prominent resident. Is that what you want?._

Olivia looks closely at her reflection. _You're getting older, too_. _Soon, the well of men desiring you will dry up…And then where will you be? Alone…again._

Olivia glares at her reflection and says through clenched teeth, "Oh you!" She reaches into her silk cocktail bag and refreshes her make-up. She looks again into the mirror to ensure that she is composed and leaves the bathroom.

Outside the bathroom door, she walks straight into Gregory.

"Oh!" she gasps as Gregory's arms go around her.

"Come with me," he whispers as he moves closer and breathes in the sweet smell of hair. _Rose petals_, he thinks. "One night…and if that doesn't convince you how I feel, you can walk out that door and never look back. No regrets. What do you say, Liv?

At the sound of her old nickname, Olivia looks up with surprise. She nods her head slowly and walks out of the restaurant with Gregory, his arm still around her slender waist.

_This may be a mistake,_ she thinks_, but it feels so right!_

Chapter 45  
The Lincoln Town Car slowly grinds to a halt on the graveled driveway.

"You'll leave us here for the night," Gregory instructs the driver and passes him four one-hundred dollar bills. "Be back here tomorrow morning around nine and wait for us."

The driver looks down at the money in his palm and nods affirmatively. "Yes sir," he says eagerly.

Gregory steps out of the car and offers his hand to Olivia. She gets out, shivering slightly as a soft breeze stirs the quiet New Hampshire night.

"Where are we?" she asks, looking around cautiously. She eyes the large cabin in front of her. "Whose cabin is this?"

"Mine," Gregory responds quietly.

Olivia turns around in shock. _His?_

"I know you weren't thrilled about sending Sean to boarding school here four years ago. I bought this place so you could come here and visit with him."

"Thrilled? That's an understatement," Olivia mumbles, still somewhat shocked that he owns a cabin in the middle of the New Hampshire wilderness. "Wait. You never told me about it."

Gregory looks down at the ground and then back up at her. He shrugs and responds quietly, "I honestly forgot about it. And, you and I weren't exactly on speaking terms then." He sees Olivia shiver and he walks over to her. "Let's go inside," he says and takes her by the arm.

Inside, Olivia is surprised to see that the cabin has been kept in good condition. There are fresh flowers on the end tables and an attractive spray of New Hampshire purple lilacs and pink ladyslippers on the coffee table.

"There's a fire going…How did you know that I'd agree to come here with you?"

"I didn't," Gregory responds, "but I took a chance that you might."

Olivia nods and continues to look around. Her eyes rest on a family picture displayed prominently on the mantle. _Sean couldn't have been more than four when that picture was taken_, Olivia thinks as she walks over and picks up the picture.

"This was taken when we went to England to visit my father before he died, right?" Olivia looks at Gregory questioningly.

He comes over to her and rests his hand on her back. "I think so," he says softly. He takes the picture out of her hand and places it back on the mantle. "Olivia…," he whispers. Gregory tilts Olivia's chin up and stares deep into her eyes.

"Gregory…," Olivia whispers back. Her hands slowly snake up both sides of Gregory's face and tugs it down towards her own.

Gregory's hands go around the back of Olivia's neck and after a moment, he removes her diamond and pearl twist necklace.

Olivia's eyes follow Gregory's hand as he places it on the coffee table.

He then gently tugs off the earrings that adorn her lobes and places them with the necklace. He turns back to Olivia to find her unbuttoning the jacket of her silk suit. He watches silently, in awe, as she shrugs off the jacket and reaches over, unbuttons his jacket, and then proceeds with his shirt buttons.

Gregory eases Olivia's arms up and he gently removes the silk and lace trimmed camisole up and over her head. He pulls her to him, somewhat roughly.

Olivia tenderly strokes the side of his face and whispers, "I'm not going anywhere."

With that assurance, Gregory scoops Olivia up into his arms and heads towards the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Olivia protests. "You'll hurt your back."

"Nonsense," Gregory answers back, "you're as light as you were on our honeymoon."

Olivia laughs softly and says, "If I recall, you didn't carry me over the threshold. You pushed me into the hotel room and we collapsed onto the bed."

Gregory immediately grins as he recalls the first hours of their honeymoon. "We stayed in bed quite awhile, didn't we?" he asks. Olivia simply smiles.

He walks into the master bedroom and places Olivia gently on the bed. She sits up and kneels on the bed in front of him. She kisses him and starts to unbuckle his belt.

Gregory places his hands on Olivia's hips, simultaneously hiking up her skirt and pulling down her silk undergarments. He places his hands on her backside and pulls her to him. He enters her with such a force and without warning that she is momentarily stunned. As Gregory continues to move rhythmically against her, Olivia feels his lips at the base of her throat then moving down to the swell of her breasts.

There will be marks.

Gregory is marking her as his. He knows Del will see.

She raises her head as he brings his mouth back to her lips. Instead of the kiss he seeks, she turns and sinks her teeth into his neck.

This only incites Gregory more and Olivia tastes his blood on her lips.

She has marked him as well.


	13. Chapters 46 and 47

_**NOTE: Chapter 47 is RATED ADULT for sexual content.**_

(See first part for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Chapter 46  
Del storms angrily off the elevator and across the lobby to the reception desk. He furiously bangs his hand on the counter several times to rouse the sleepy clerk.

"Wha-, uh. Sorry, sir," the young man startles. "How can I help you?"

"I need you to tell me which room Gregory Richards is stayin' in."

"Uh, sir, I'm sorry. But for the privacy of our guests, I am not authorized to give out that informa-," the clerk trails off as Del pulls out his money clip and slides a crisp one-hundred dollar bill across the surface. The clerk glances around to make sure there is no supervisor in the area. "Just a moment, sir." He dashes into the back room to get the information worth a hundred dollars.

Del impatiently taps his fingers on the counter and glances at the doors as half a dozen teenagers walk through the lobby to the lounge.

"Del?"

Del looks closer at the group and he notices Olivia's daughter. _Put on your game face, Douglas_, he thinks. _It's nearly five a.m. and Olivia isn't back. The girl might know where she is._

"Well, hello! How are you, darlin'?" he asks as he walks closer. 

"I'm fine," Caitlin responds as Sean comes to stand behind her. "What are you doing up so late...or early?"

"I actually haven't been to sleep," Del says as he adopts an air of concern. "Your mother hasn't come back. She isn't with you by chance?"

Caitlin and Sean exchange a look that doesn't go unnoticed by Del, though he can't determine its meaning.

Sean clears his throat and says, "Uh, Del...We haven't seen her since dinner."

"We went to a graduation party after dinner," Caitlin chimes in. "She was still at the table with our dad when we left."

Del reels from the news that Olivia spent the evening with Gregory. _Shit! I knew this was a mistake! I knew it was a mistake to let her go to dinner with them alone just like it was a mistake to come to this graduation._

At that moment, the desk clerk returns and announces, "Sir, Mr. Richards is staying in the 'Bartlett suite'. But it's no use going there; the night maid just finished her rounds and she told me that the suite is empty."

A worried look passes between Caitlin and Sean.

"Alright," Del growls at them, "I want to know what the hell happened between your parents at dinner and what the hell they were doing when you left them."

Chapter 47  
A silver mist rises off the small lake behind the cabin. The sun was slowly rising, casting a golden glow in the area around the cabin. All is quiet and still, except for the small squirrel that scurries down one of the oak trees to gather acorns.

Inside the master bedroom, Gregory and Olivia lie tangled and twisted among bed sheets and limbs. Gregory's arm is flung across Olivia's chest and it rises and falls with every breath she takes. A series of claw-like scratches trail up his arm. An angry red bite mark stands out on the side of his neck.

Olivia rolls over onto her side and buries her face in Gregory's chest. The sheet falls off with her movements and reveals purple bruising on her hips.

Gregory stirs and looks at Olivia through half opened eyes. He puts his arm around her and pulls her closer to his body. He runs his hand gently up the length of her arm and trails his fingers over a reddish-purple bruise on her collarbone that his mouth left. He reaches over and tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear. As his fingers brush over her ear, Olivia shifts and slowly opens her eyes. She arches her back and sighs contentedly. She smiles shyly at Gregory and the color rises in her face.

"Olivia Richards," Gregory says softly with a small smile on his lips, "after all these years I can still make you blush like a school girl..."

Olivia laughs softly and snuggles deeper into Gregory's warm embrace. He reaches down and pulls the covers up over them.

"I didn't think it would still be so chilly in the mornings," Gregory admits as he rubs his hands up and down Olivia's arms in an attempt to warm her. "It is almost June, after all."

"It's because the sun just came up...It'll get warmer later," Olivia assures him.

_Things are so perfect at this moment_, Gregory thinks to himself, _and I don't want to pressure her...but I need to know where things stand._

"What happens later, Liv?"

Olivia opens her eyes again and looks up at Gregory before slipping out of his embrace and the bed. With her back to him, she bends down and wraps herself in his button down shirt.

Gregory gasps aloud at the sight of the bruises on her hips and butt cheeks. "My god Olivia! What did I do to you?"

Olivia turns around, still buttoning the shirt, and says, "Nothing worse than what I did to you." She gestures at the scratches on his arms and shoulders. She walks into the bathroom and after a moment Gregory hears the faucet running.

He swings his legs out of the bed and steps into his discarded boxers on the floor. He goes to the bathroom doorway and watches Olivia brushing her teeth. She leaves the bathroom and walks past him, kissing his cheek. She goes to the window that overlooks the lake and rolling hills behind the cabin while he brushes his teeth.

"I still can't believe you own a cabin here, of all places," Olivia says as she admires the view. "It really is beautiful here. Have you ever used the cabin before?"

Gregory comes up behind Olivia and wraps his arms around her. He rests his chin on her shoulder and answers, "No. This is the first time." She turns around to face him and he keeps his arms firmly locked around her.

"I don't know what happens later," she confesses. "I'm so confused right now...I don't know what to do."

"What's causing the confusion?"

Olivia narrows her eyes and whispers, "You." She sighs and repeats, "You...I've loved you for half my life and I don't think I'll ever be able to figure our relationship out. I'm forty-four now and the only thing that I'm remotely sure of is that when I woke up in your arms a few minutes ago, it was like I was young again." She leans in and rests her head on his shoulder and says, "It felt so right."

"I know it did. I felt it too," Gregory replies. He lets that sink in for a moment then says, "Believe me when I say this Olivia. I've had months without you to know that I need you. Your leaving was a jolt...I never realized until you left how much of you is a part of me." He looks down when he feels wetness on his shoulder. "Olivia," he sighs sadly, "please don't cry."

Olivia angrily pushes away from Gregory and shouts, "But I do! I do cry..._You_ make me cry! When I'm with you, I become a person that I don't like. I drink myself into oblivion in order to make the pain go away! I see your looks of disgust and I drink _more_. I sleep with other men to erase the pain that comes with the knowledge that you've been with other women! I sleep with other men because you say that you can't bear the sight of me!" She turns away from him and raises her hands to her face.

The only noise in the room is Olivia's sobbing. Gregory reaches out and allows his hand to hover above her shoulder for a moment before he drops it without touching her. He decides that distance is the best thing right now and moves to sit on the bed. 

" 'They' never meant anything," he says softly after a few minutes. He glances up at her and sees that she is wiping tears off her cheeks. He sighs deeply and asks, "What about _your_ men?"

Olivia sniffles and says, "Nothing. After awhile, it just became one body after the other in a drunken haze."

_And Del?_, he wonders but decides to save that topic for later.

"Where did we go wrong, Olivia? Or were we just wrong to begin with?" he wonders aloud.

Olivia looks at Gregory with a tear-stained face and says, with a voice hoarse from crying, "I don't know." She walks over and sits next to him on the bed. "I always thought that our marriage went to hell after the miscarriage."

Gregory inhales sharply as he recalls the sound of Olivia's body thudding down the stairs...the sound of her head slamming against the tiled floor.

"I'm sorry," they say simultaneously.

"Greg-," Olivia starts to say but she is interrupted when he holds up his hand. She watches as he crosses the room and leans against the wall. _It'll never change_, she thinks. _He'll always blame me._ She stands up and walks over to him slowly, stopping about a foot away from him.

"You can't blame me anymore than I blame myself," she says quietly. "I remember waking up and the doctor apologizing, saying that they did everything they could. I remember seeing your face, how disappointed you were. You wanted a boy so m-much," Olivia sobs, "and I -."

Gregory sighs and says, "Olivia...I don't blame you. I never did."

"What!" she asks. "I don't understand..."

He closes his eyes and says softly, "I can still hear the sound of your body rolling down the stairs and the horrible smack of your body landing on the tile. You were in and out of consciousness in the ambulance but you kept murmuring 'my baby...my baby'. You were so pale...I thought I was going to lose you." He sighs and massages his temples. "In the hospital," he continues, "the doctor said that there was a chance that the fetus could be saved. I told him...I told him I didn't care about the baby. I didn't care if the baby survived, I just wanted you to."

Gregory opens his eyes and sees Olivia staring at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears. He steps closer to her and says, "I couldn't lose you. I just couldn't. When the doctors told me that you had survived the surgery, I..." He trails off as he chokes back a sob, "I didn't even ask about the baby, just asked when I could see you. They let me in as you were coming out of the anesthesia and I swear my heart nearly stopped beating when your eyes fluttered open that first time. When the doctor told us that you miscarried, I was disappointed because I knew how much it meant to you." He touches Olivia's cheek as she starts to cry again. "I saw how upset you were and I felt guilty that I wished his death in order to keep you. All that pain that you went through, _I_ caused! But that child never meant as much to me as you did...as much as you _do_," he says as Olivia steps into his embrace.

"I thought...all this time, I thought," Olivia manages to say in between sobs.

"I'm sorry...Liv, I'm so sorry." He hugs her tighter and, for the first time, allows himself to cry over the child lost to them both so long ago. His legs give away and he slides down to the floor, taking Olivia with him. He buries his face in her hair and sobs, gripping her tightly like a dying man holding a life vest.

And she is there, holding him just as tightly.


	14. Chapters 48 through 51

__(See first part for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Chapter 48: December, 1974  
_Holidays at the warm and sunny beach are so much better than in cold and dreary England_, Olivia Blake thinks to herself as she walks down the street, eyeing the accessories displayed in the shop windows. Since arriving in Sunset Beach four months ago, she was determined to never live in England again.

"Yoo hoo! Livy!" Bette Douglas calls from across the street. She darts across the street and asks excitedly, "Are you ready for the New Year's Eve bash tonight?"

Olivia links arms with Bette as they continue walking down the street. "Yes. I decided to wear that little number that we got on sale the day after...oh, what do you call it? The turkey day?"

"Thanksgiving," Bette supplies. "Yes, that looked great on you. You know what else would look good on you?" Olivia shakes her head and looks questioningly at her friend. "A man!"

"Oh Bette. I have no time for men. I hate my job at the hospital, but I need the money. And the overtime pay is too good to pass up."

"Sweetie, cash is something _we all_ need. But enough of that...Tonight is New Year's Eve. At the very least, we'll each find a cute guy to kiss at midnight." Both girls laugh and duck into a store.

An hour later, they emerge each clutching a little bag from the boutique.

"_Dah_ling, the chunky gold bracelet on your arm is going to perfectly accent your dress," Bette gushes.

Olivia playfully slaps her arm. "Stop! I don't sound like that!"

"Oh, yes you do! You sound exotic and glamorous."

"Well, it's a good thing I_ sound_ exotic and glamorous because sometimes I don't _feel_ that way," Olivia sighs. "And, I would really, _really_ hate to spend the rest of my days working as a nurse's assistant. Where's the advancement in that career?"

"Chin up, Livy. Things are bound to start lookin up. You made it all the way here, didn't you?" Bette waits for her friend to nod. "And, it's the start of a new year...A new year, a new start."

"Lord, I hope so," Olivia mutters. _And to finding a man...preferably one with money._

Chapter 49: December, 1974  
"This party is going to be great," Bette whispers to Olivia as they make their wayd down the stone steps to the garden.

The annual New Year's Eve party was held at the beach club for all town residents who could afford to buy tickets. Del, Bette's older brother, generously purchased their tickets and one for Olivia.

_I think he just wants to get in my pants_, Olivia thinks to herself, recalling how Del leers at her every chance he gets. She shudders at just the thought of being intimte with Del. _Ugh...Never will I be that desperate, _she promises herself. _I don't care that his wife just left him and his daughter...That little girl is a monster, despite Bette's claim to the contrary._ She watches as Bette is whisked away to the dance floor by some man she doesn't recognize.

"Come on, darlin'," Del slurs as he tugs on Olivia's arm, "I want to greet some people and then we can hit the dance floor."

"Fine. Just how much have you had to drink?" Olivia asks as Del drags her over to a group of men by the bar.

"Enough to get the party started a bit early," Del whispers conspiratorially. He straightens his bow tie and greets the men he hopes will become business contacts, introducing them to Olivia in the process.

The "quick" greeting spirals into a business discussion, with Del making no effort to excuse himself or Olivia.

As Olivia wonders if it would be rude to excuse herself, the man next to her says loudly, "Ah, Richards! Over here!"

"Sir, it's nice to see you. Happy New Year's," this man Richards says as he shakes hands around the group. "Del, nice to see you again."

"Gregory, my friend, congratulations on passing the bar," Del responds as they shake. Olivia clears her throat discreetly and Del looks over at her. "Oh, right. Gregory Richards, meet Olivia Blake."

Gregory automatically extends his hand and shakes Olivia's gently. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Blake." He holds onto her hand a moment longer than what is socially acceptable before letting it fall down to her side again. He stares at her eyes, which seem to be bottomless pools of blue-gray.

"And you as well," Olivia murmurs.

The talk quickly returns to business and of Gregory's recent appointment to a prestigious law firm. Every so often, Gregory manages to steal a glance at the woman on Del's arm. _She is stunning_, he remarks to himself. She is wearing a pale green, Grecian style dress with numerous folds. High on her arm is a gold bracelet and her hair is up in an intricate twist that shows off long gold earrings. _How the hell did Douglas land her?_

Gregory sees Olivia fidget uncomfortably and glance around the garden. _Hmmm..._ He waits for a brief lull in the conversation before asking, "Ms. Blake, would you like to dance? You don't mind do you, Douglas?"

"I'd love to," Olivia answers before Del has a chance to respond. She takes Gregory's extended hand and follows him onto the dance floor. "Thank you _so_ much for spiriting me away. I was getting so bored and I fear I was about to yawn right in the midle of the conversation," she confesses as she steps into Gregory's arms and they sway slowly to the music.

"Yes, their conversations can get rather dry and boring," Gregory admits. "So, how is it that we have never met before?"

"Oh," Olivia laughs softly. "I actually just moved to Sunset Beach from -."

"Let me guess...England?"

"What gave it away?" she asks with a smile.

Olivia and Gregory pass the next hour dancing around the floor together and talking about everything from European travel to the recent public "streaking" campaigns. She can't help but notice how perfectly his hand fits on the small of her back. She sighs happily and rests her head lightly on Gregory's shoulder.

"So, how did you become involved with Douglas?" Gregory asks after a few moments of silence.

"I'm not 'involved' with him. He just escorted me to the party," Olivia replies. "His sister, Bette, has been a wonderful friend to me since I moved here."

"Are you seeing anyone seriously, Ms. Blake?"

"No one...at the moment." Olivia lifts her head and stares into Gregory's eyes. "Please, call me Olivia."

"Have you ever been to Napa, Olivia?" he asks softly.

"No, but I hear it's lovely."

"It is...I actually have a business dinner up there next week. Would you like to join me?"

Olivia pauses for a moment, as if in thought, though she knows what her answer will be. "Yes. Thank you for the invitation."

"We've been dancing quiet a long time," she notes quietly. "And Del keeps staring at us. Do you think I've offended him?"

"I wouldn't worry about Douglas. Didn't you say he was only escorting you?"

"Yes, but -."

"Then forget him. And besides, I'm not quite ready to let you out of my arms," Gregory says as he twirls her away to another part of the dance floor.

"One minute to midnight, folks!" someone in the crowd yells.

Gregory procures two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter and beckons Olivia over to an isolated part of the garden. He sets the champagne on a shallow ledge that overlooks the beach. Tea lights balanced on wrought iron poles flicker and cast a warm glow on the couple.

"I would be lying if I said that I wasn't intrigued by you," Gregory murmurs as he takes Olivia's hand and kisses it softly.

As a zing of electricity passes through Olivia's body, her earlier thoughts of simply attracting a rich man were forgotten.

In the distance, while other party guests excitedly count down the last seconds of 1974, she steps closer to Gregory as he gently kisses her lips.

"Four...Three...Two...One...Happy New Year!"

Olivia pulls back from Gregory's embrace and says softly, "Happy New Year, Gregory." She reaches down and passes him one of the champagne flutes.

His glass gently clinks against her and he responds, "Happy New Year, Olivia. May 1975 be the beginning."

"Beginning of what?" she asks as she slowly sips the sweet champagne.

Gregory reaches out and tucks a loose piece of hair behind Olivia's bejeweled ear and answers, "Of _us_, of course."

Chapter 50: September, 1975  
Gregory walks into his apartment and is pleased to see a ladies purse sitting on the table by the door. He glances through his mail and tosses it back onto the table. He removes his coat and tosses it on his sofa as he walks to the bedroom, only to find it empty.

"Liv?" he calls out.

"Out here darling," comes the sleepy reply.

_I can get used to coming home to this_, he thinks as he follows her call out onto the spacious patio. He finds Olivia stretched out, face down, on the lounge chair in a black string bikini.

"You're home early," she mumbles. She turns her face to the side and squints up at him. "I thought you had a business meeting?"

"Cancelled," he replies as he watches Olivia sit up and tighten the strings on her top. "I thought you had to work this afternoon?"

"One of my co-workers asked to switch shifts. Her son's birthday is coming up and she wanted to have extra money to buy him some presents." _And since money isn't something I need to worry about anymore_, Olivia thinks, _I graciously offered her my shift_. She squirms as thinks about how the increase in her savings account came at the expense of Elaine's pain. _If only there was another way I could've gotten that money...Damn you, Del!_

"Earth to Olivia," Gregory calls out. "You're lost in thought, sweetheart."

"Sorry," she grins as she snaps her focus back to Gregory. "You were saying?"

"I said that is's a beautiful September day and neither of us have commitments. Want to take the boat out?" he repeats.

"Ugh, too much rocking...I'm still recovering from last night."

Gregory frowns as he recalls the party they attended last night. It was the one year anniversary of a couple that they knew only slightly through Bette. The alcohol was never ending and everyone had a good time, especially Olivia who ended up singing a drunken rendition of "Rock Your Baby" with Bette on top of one of the tables.

"I apologized for embarassing you," Olivia says quietly as she sees Gregory frown. She puts a large pair of tinted glasses on and take a sip of ice water. "Lord, Gregory...It was just a party. We didn't know anyone else there except Bette."

"I know, but you need to understand the image I need to project...What if an associate had been there? What would he have said?"

"Then they would have said, 'What a lucky guy Richards is to be making it with a chick like that.' That's what they say to you when I'm not there, isn't it?" Olivia says bitterly as she gets up from the lounge chair and storms in doors. And Gregory flinches, knowing that what she says is right.

"Liv," he calls out and follows her inside.

"Don't 'Liv' me. You and your 'boys club' can shove it -," Olivia trails off as Gregory pulls her to him and silences her with a kiss. They break apart after a few moments, gasping for air.

"Where can we shove it?" he asks breathlessly. When she doesn't answer he continues, "Don't you know me by now to know that I would never let anyone degrade you like that? To cheapen you? Or our relationship?"

"I know...But you don't know what it's like," Olivia whispers. "To have all those older men eyeing you and to have their wives give you the cold shoulder because you got their husbands attention."

Gregory pulls Olivia into an embrace and rubs her back soothingly. "Why didn't you ever tell me any of this before? Sweetheart, you know they're just jealous because they don't look half as good as you dancing on a table and singing . She laughs as Gregory starts to sing the words to the song softly in her ear.

"I think I sounded better," she teases.

"I think you're right," he admits. "Seriously, Olivia...Why didn't you tell me this?"

Olivia looks at Gregory square in they eyes before responding, "Because I don't want to ruin any opportunities for you at work."

Gregory nods sligtly at Olivia before turning away so that she doesn't see the tears that threaten to fall from his eyes.

"No one," he manages to say after a moment, "has ever compromised themselves for me before...EVER."

"Gregory," she says as she reaches out and touches his cheek gently, "I do it because I love you...and because it's much better to call those lecherous old men 'chauvinistic dog shits' in my mind than to their faces."

Gregory laughs and says, "I love you too, Liv." He reaches into his pocket and removes a small velvet box. "I was going to do this later tonight," he confesses, "in a more romantic setting...But now feels right." He bends down to one knee and offers up the opened box. Inside is a large diamond set in white gold. "My mother left me this before she died," he explains, his voice cracking with emotion. "She said, 'Gregory, you'll find a woman who completes the other half of your soul one day...Never let her go.' Needless to say, at the age of nine, the idea of even liking a girl was a foreign concept," he says as Olivia smiles shakily. "But she was right," he continues, "I did find a woman who completes the other half of my soul. I know that we've only known each other a short while, but I know enough about you to know that I_ never_ want to let you go. Liv, will you marry me?"

Olivia bends down and kneels in front of Gregory, her eyes shiny with unshed tears. She opens her mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a small sob.

"Please tell me that's a yes, Liv."

Olivia sniffles and nods. "Yes," she whispers.

Gregory smiles broadly and slips the ring onto her finger. He kisses her hand.

"Oh Gregory," she sighs as he stands. She stares down at her hand and angles it differently as the light catches the stone, causing it to sparkle. "It's beautiful and I love it. I'll_ never_ take it off." She allows him to pull her up and he holds her close. "I love you. But now I'll have to tell our children that you proposed to me in the living room of your apartment while I was wearing a string bikini."

Gregory swings Olivia up into his arms and whispers into her ear, "As long as you don't tell them what happened right after." He carries her down the hall to the bedroom, where he plans to show her how much she is loved.

Chapter 51: May, 1977  
"Hiya Greggy!"

Gregory looks up as he walks in the door to see Bette Douglas walking down the stairs.

"Bette...Where's Olivia?"

"Oh," Bette grins, "she's upstairs. She just finished the nursery."

"Really?" Gregory asks with a smile.

"Uh huh. I was just on my way out the door because she mentioned you would be home soon. So, with that said...Toodles!"

Gregory climbs up the stairs quickly after closing the front door behind Bette. As he nears the room designated as the nursery, he hears music tinkering out and Olivia singing softly. He stands in the doorway and watches Olivia fold tiny baby clothes and place them in the bureau drawers. Her voice is low and he knows that she is singing to the baby rather than herself.

"Liv?" he asks softly, stepping into the room.

"Oh!" Olivia starts as she turns around. "You're home!" She watches as Gregory looks around the room. "Do you like it?" she asks tentatively. "Bette and I just finished it this afternoon..."

"It's great," he says as he takes it all in. "You did a great job, Liv."

The room has golden yellow walls and wood furniture stained a warm shade of brown.

"You don't think there are too many teddy bears?" she asks unsurely. "I didn't want to go overboard, but I just fell in love with this theme." She glances around at the tiny lamp, quilt, crib sheets, and stuffed toys that all fit the bear theme. "And I didn't want too much pink...It would be like living in a cotton candy machine."

"It's beautiful," he says as he hugs and kisses Olivia. "And...our daughter will love it too." He eyes the crib and says," The furniture is nice too. Did you get it at an antique sale?"

"No. It was given as a gift...by your father."

"My father? You're kidding," he says incredulously.

"No, I'm not," she insists. "I called him a few weeks ago to see if he had any of your old baby things and he said that your mother had saved all the furniture. So, he had it shipped down and in one of the drawers, I found that teddy bear." She points to a smaller brown bear displayed prominently on a shelf. "I designed the whole room around it."

Gregory smiles sadly and says, "I slept with that bear as a little boy. I hid it in the attic after Mother died."

"Well then, our daughter will enjoy it as much as you did," Olivia smiles as she eases herself into the rocking chair. "I know we've gone back and forth on a name," she says as Gregory sits on the footrest in front of her and massages her foot, "but let's name her 'Caitlin'."

"'Caitlin'? Why that?"

"We wanted a name with significance, right?" she asks as Gregory nods. "Well, 'Cait-' for my mother, Catherine, who was _always_ called 'Cate' and '-lin' for your mother, Lynn. What do you think?"

Gregory leans forward and kisses Olivia's belly. "I love it. 'Caitlin Blake Richards'."

"Oh no," Olivia sighs, "I don't want my maiden name to be her middle name."

"It sounds lovely...and _I_ like it."

Olivia smiles at Gregory as she affectionately rubs her growing stomach. "Alright. 'Caitlin Blake Richards' it is." She takes Gregory's hand and places in on her stomach. "She likes it too," she says softly. "She just kicked."

"She'll be here any day now," Gregory sighs as he feels his daughter kicking energetically. "I love this feeling...You and me, the baby kicking. We'll have to have a dozen more children just to experience this."

Olivia chuckles and holds up hands so Gregory can pull her up out of the chair. "We'll see about that...We'll see."

"Don't you want a big family? Lots of children?" he asks as he helps Olivia down the stairs.

"All I want," Olivia says as they reach the bottom of the staircase, "is you. As long as I have you, I have the family I want. Je t'aime, mon amour."

"Do you know what a turn on it is to hear you speak French?"

"Yes," Olivia grins she kisses him lightly on the mouth. "That's why I do it."


	15. Chapters 52 and 53

(See first part for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Chapter 52  
Olivia scoots closer next to Gregory as he puts his arm around her shoulder. She leans her head on his shoulder and sighs softly.

Gregory presses a small button on the door panel and watches as the divider closes shut. He reaches down for Olivia's hand and strokes it gently.

"Are you sleeping?" he whispers.

"No," she whispers back, "I'm just resting. How much longer until we get back to the hotel?"

"Not very long…Del will be there though when we get there."

Olivia pulls out of Gregory's embrace and sits up straight against the back of the chair. "I know." She leans her head back against the soft leather headrest. "I have to tell him…"

Gregory's breath slows down and he stares straight ahead. "Tell him what?"

"I took you to be a smarter man," she says with a small smile. "You know what I need to tell him."

He turns his head slowly over to her and smiles. "I did know…But it's always nice to be sure that you are right."

The pair sits in silence for several moments.

"I never even asked-, well-, you see…" Olivia pauses to catch her breath as the words come tumbling out of her mouth. "When did you realize that you wanted me to come home?"

The words are out of Gregory's mouth before he realizes it. "As I stood at the airfield watching Del's plane leave with you on it."

Olivia looks at Gregory, the shock apparent on her face. "You were there? Oh, Gregory…I'm so sorry. If I had realiz-…"

"Olivia," he interrupts, "it's over. You're coming with me. That's all that matters." He reaches out and grasps her hand. "That and the fact that I love you….You're coming home."

"Home," Olivia repeats with a smile. She leans over and kisses Gregory demurely on the cheek. "How sweet it is."

Chapter 53  
Sheriff Ed Jonston sits on a chair in the hotel restaurant and listens to Del demand that they locate Olivia immediately for what seems like the twentieth time. He pulls out a worn handkerchief from his pocket and wipes his forehead.

"Sir," Sheriff Jonston says carefully, "I fail to see what, if any, crime has been committed. All we have is a woman who failed to return to her hotel room. It's only ten a.m.; she hasn't been gone long enough to issue a missing persons bulletin. Also, we have no reason to suspect that she has met with foul play."

"Of course there's no 'foul play'," Caitlin insists. "She's with our father."

Sheriff Jonston turns to Caitlin and asks, "Young lady, would your father have any reason to want to harm your mother?"

"No! He…He loves her," Caitlin says quietly. She looks over at Sean, who sits silently with his hands in his lap. "Sean, you saw them yesterday! Daddy was happy to see Mom again."

Sean shrugs and says, "I guess."

"What do you mean by 'I guess', son?" the sheriff asks sharply.

"I mean…Well, you have to know my dad. He can be a real bastard and he could've been one yesterday. But he wasn't."

The sheriff nods and scribbles something in his notepad.

"Parents sometimes don't tell their children everything." Sheriff Jonston pauses while Caitlin and Sean consider this. "Now, all kids want their parents to get back together and I can understand you two wanting to defend their actions. But let's face facts. Your mother left your father for another man. You two are honestly going to sit here and tell me that your father isn't in the mood for a little revenge?"

"What the hell is going on here?" a voice behind them roars.

Del, the sheriff, Caitlin, and Sean swivel around in their chairs and see Gregory standing with his arm around Olivia's shoulder. Both are dressed in yesterday's clothing and Olivia has Gregory's suit jacket draped around her shoulders.

"Mom!" Caitlin sighs. Sean jumps up and envelops his mother in a hug.

The sheriff stands up and eyes the couple that stands before him. He takes in their appearance and chuckles internally, having a good idea about the _activities_ that delayed Mrs. Richards. However, his work etiquette perseveres.

"Ma'am? Are you alright? Are you hurt in anyway?"

"Hurt? No, I'm fine," Olivia answers, confusion evident in her voice. Gregory tightens his arm around her shoulder. "What is going on here?"

Sheriff Jonston clears his throat and glances at Del, who stands with his hands in his pockets and a frown etched on his face.

"I received a call ma'am from Mr. Douglas early this morning. He reported you missing."

"Missing!" Olivia exclaims. "Del, are you insane!"

"Insane? INSANE?" Del explodes. "Ten o'clock comes and goes with no Olivia. I see your kids in the lobby at five this morning and they tell me that they haven't seen you since dinner. WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK?" He runs his hand angrily through his hair and sighs deeply.

"Calm down sir," Sheriff Jonston orders Del. "Calm down. Mrs. Richards is safe and back here at the hotel. She says that she is not hurt. As far as I'm concerned, the matter has been resolved and my work here is done." The sheriff plunks his hat on his head and nods at Olivia, who remains next to Gregory's side.

"Well," Gregory says as the sheriff walks away, "here we all are."

Del snorts with disgust and mutters something under his breath.

Gregory looks at his children. "Caitlin? Sean? Would you excuse the three of us for a moment?" He watches as they glance at each other unsurely. "You can wait for your mother and I in my suite."

"I would like to speak to Del by myself Gregory."

Gregory's head whips around as he stares at Olivia in shock. "What?"

Olivia looks at Gregory pleadingly, her eyes saying more than she is willing to speak aloud. "Please? I need to do this."

Gregory reaches out and allows his hand to brush against hers. He sighs deeply and glances suspiciously at Del. "Alright," he grudgingly concedes. "I'll wait for you in the lobby." He leans forward and whispers into her ear, "Don't be too long, Liv…And don't leave this dining room with him for _any_ reason."

Olivia nods and watches Gregory follow Caitlin and Sean out of the hotel restaurant. She turns around to face Del. "Del, we need to talk."


	16. Chapter 54

(See first part for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Chapter 54  
"Del, we need to talk."

Del circles the table and stands face to face with Olivia. " 'Bout what darlin'?" He reaches out to stroke her cheek but she pulls away from him.

"Be serious." Olivia sits down and motions for Del to do the same. He sits across from her. "Del, I'm going back to Sunset Beach."

His mouth dips into a frown. "Why?" he asks flatly.

Olivia looks down at her hands and rubs the spot where her wedding rings used to be. "Because I love Gregory," she says softly.

Del chuckles softly and within moments, it changes into a bitter laugh. "You love Gregory?" he mocks. "Well hell, darlin'…I know that! It's his name you moan at night!" Del angrily stands up and pushes his chair forcefully into the table.

Olivia pales at Del's outburst and looks warily behind her at the door that opens out onto the lobby. The lobby where Gregory is waiting for her. "Del, I-…"

"No," he interrupts. "Don't 'Del' me!" He grabs her chin strongly and forces her to look at him. "You look at me and tell me you don't love me."

"Del, you're hurting me," she stammers.

He ignores her pleas and tightens his grip on her. "Tell me you don't love me."

"I, I don't love you Del."

Del pushes Olivia's chin away from him and releases his grip on her. She gently massages her chin and can still feel his fingers digging into her skin.

"You never loved me either," she says bitterly as she stands up and pushes the chair between them. "You used me just as much as I used you. You wanted to hurt Gregory because he had more money and more business sense than you ever had! So what's the best way to hurt the man who has everything? You sleep with his wife!" Olivia pauses to catch her breath. "You _never_ loved me," she repeats.

"Oh and Gregory does?"

Olivia meets Del's eyes and states confidently, "Yes."

Del sighs and shakes his head with disgust. "You think he'll change! I've known Greg a hell of a lot longer than you…The man will _never_ change. He's like Jekyll and Hyde…He is still going to be the sadistic bastard you knew for most of your married life. Think about that!" he booms before turning and storming out of the dining room.

"Think about that?" Olivia repeats softly as her memory flashes back…

_July, 1987_

_A pounding headache forcefully roused Olivia out of her bed. The drapes were pulled back all the way and strong sunlight flooded into the room._

_"Ugh," she sighs with disgust as she shields her eyes with her hand. She quickly becomes aware of the other sounds in the house._

_"Sean! Goddamnit! Turn down the volume on that video game!"_

_Rock music blares from Caitlin's room down the hallway._

_She kicks off the sheets and quickly sits up. The room spins and she curses the early morning hour. A quick glance at the clock on her nightstand informs her though that it is now past noon. As she sits there massaging her temples, the door creaks open slowly._

_"Mommy?" a small voice asks._

_Olivia looks up and sees the face of her seven-year-old son peaking in. She smiles sadly and holds out her arms for him. "Come here darling."_

_Sean grins, revealing the absence of his two front teeth. He races into the room and jumps onto the bed. Olivia moans and braces herself against the headboard as dizziness plagues her again. Taking no note of his mother's discomfort, Sean curls up in her lap. She wraps her arms around him and breathes in the smell of her youngest child._

_"Did Daddy yell at you?"_

_Sean sighs and nods. "Super Mario was too loud. But I had to turn it up Mommy! I couldn't hear it because of Caity's music."_

_Olivia tenderly runs her hand through Sean's thick hair. "Shh…It's alright."_

_After a moment, Sean sniffs loudly and says, "Mommy, you smell funny!"_

_"Do I?" Olivia tilts Sean's chin up so that he faces her. "I spilled a drink on myself last night…I guess I didn't get it all up before I fell asleep."_

_Sean giggles. "Mommy, you're wearing Daddy's pj's!"_

_Olivia looks down at her attire. Sure enough, she is wearing a pair of Gregory's navy blue silk pajamas. A pair that was several sizes too big for her. "Well, what do you know? I am." She kisses Sean's head. "Up we go. Mommy needs some coffee." They leave the bedroom hand-in-hand. As they pass Caitlin's room, they hear a frustrated sigh and the sound of something hitting the wall._

_"Sweetie, you go downstairs. I'm going to check on your sister. And Sean, stay out of your Daddy's way."_

_Sean nods before trotting downstairs. Olivia goes into Caitlin's room and sees her glaring at her reflection in the mirror above her bureau._

_"What's wrong Cait?"_

_"I can't get my hair right!" the ten year old sighs. "Rose usually does it but she isn't coming in today and I'm going to a birthday party later this afternoon." She gestures angrily at her hair and then turns around to peer at her mother. "Mommy? Can you do my hair?"_

_Olivia walks slowly over to Caitlin. She stands behind her and puts her hands on the little girls shoulders. "Me?" she asks while taking in her own reflection for the first time today._

_Caitlin bends her head back to look up at Olivia. "Please Mommy?" She smiles broadly as Olivia tentatively picks up the brush and runs it gently through Caitlin's silky blond hair._

_"How shall I do it?" Olivia asks._

_"Surprise me since you never do my hair," Caitlin says._

_Despite the headache and sporadic dizziness, tears spring to Olivia's eyes. She swallows past the sudden lump of emotion in her throat and says shakily, "I'm sorry Cait." She removes her hands from Caitlin's hair and lets the brush fall to the ground._

_"What's the matter? Did you mess up?" Caitlin turns her head to the side and attempts to view the back of her head._

_"No angel," she says as she turns Caitlin around to her. "I'm sorry that I never do your hair." She runs her hand across the young girls forehead and lets it rest on her cheek. "I'm sorry."_

_Caitlin puts her hand on top of Olivia's. "It's okay Mommy. Daddy says it's because you can't help yourself, let alone me or Sean in the morning and that's why we have Rose."_

_Olivia closes her eyes. "He does? What else does Daddy say?"_

_Caitlin shrugs and bends down to retrieve the fallen brush. "I don't know. Just stuff." She hands Olivia the brush and turns back around to the mirror. "Do you think we have time to crimp my hair?"_

_Olivia's eyes open and she looks at her daughter. "I don't think so, angel. How about a braid?"_

_"Ok. Here," she says, "braid this pink ribbon in with my hair. It matches my dress."_

_Both are silent as Olivia carefully weaves Caitlin's hair and the ribbon together._

_"There," Olivia says after a few minutes. She holds up a hand mirror. "Now, let's see if we can get this to line up….There! Can you see it?"_

_"I can see it Mommy! It looks great. Good job." Caitlin smiles and turns around to hug Olivia. "Thanks Mommy."_

_Olivia bends down and wraps her arms around Caitlin. "You're welcome angel."_

_Olivia leaves Caitlin in her room and goes downstairs in search of coffee. She walks into the kitchen and sees Gregory and Sean both sitting at the table._

_"Pleased to see you survived last night's bender dear," Gregory says as he turns the page in the newspaper._

_"Good afternoon to you too, Gregory," Olivia mutters as she pours herself coffee. Rather than add the usual milk and sugar, she drinks the coffee black. She sits down in the chair across from Gregory and smiles at Sean. He puts down his chocolate milk and grins back. "Seanie, come here. You've got a milk moustache."_

_The small child climbs into Olivia's lap and allows her to wipe away the stain with her thumb._

_"Better Mommy?"_

_"Much better sweetie," Olivia says as she kisses his nose._

_"We're going out tonight, Olivia. Lay out the sleeveless white gown and your diamonds."_

_Olivia looks up in surprise. "Where are we going?"_

_"Be ready to leave at eight," he responds without looking at her._

_"Gregory, where are we going?" she asks again as Sean lays his head on her shoulder._

_"Dinner party for some out of town business associates." Gregory stands up and folds the newspaper closed. "Try to lay off the booze until then." He turns on his heel and leaves the room, tossing the newspaper on the counter._

_Olivia sighs and glances over at the clock. As she does, her eyes fall on the calendar hanging on the door of the refrigerator. "Happy anniversary," she says ruefully._

_"What's a anniversary?"_

_Olivia looks down at Sean. "Nothing special, sweetie. It's just another day," she says as she rubs his back. "Just another day."_

…Olivia jumps as a hand clamps down on her shoulder.

"Sorry Liv. I didn't mean to scare you. I saw Del leave but not you." Gregory sits down in the chair next to Olivia and looks at her. "What the hell happened to your face!"

Olivia stares at Gregory with a look of confusion until he reaches out and gently touches her chin.

"The bruising isn't that bad, Liv," Gregory says as he cups her chin in his hand. "I'll deal with Del later. Let's get you up to the room and we'll put some ice on your chin." He stands up and extends his hand to her. "Come on."

Olivia stares at his hand and makes no effort to budge.


	17. Chapters 55 and 56

_**NOTE: Chapter 55 is RATED ADULT for sexual content.**_

(See first part for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Chapter 55  
"The bruising isn't that bad, Liv," Gregory says as he cups her chin in his hand. "I'll deal with Del later. Let's get you up to the room and we'll put some ice on your chin." He stands up and extends his hand to her. "Come on."

Olivia stares at his hand and makes no effort to budge. "He said that you would never change," she whispers.

Gregory sighs with frustration. "What did _he_ say to you?" _I am going to kill that son-of-a-bitch one of these days_, he thinks angrily.

"That you would still be the same sadistic bastard I knew for most of my married life. Oh please, Gregory," she pleads as she takes his face in her hands, "tell me that he's wrong. Please!"

Gregory gently pulls Olivia's hands down. He intertwines his fingers with hers. "I don't know how I can convince you that things are going to be different. I love you, Olivia. And I am going to try with everything in my being to show you how much. You and I…together…we're unstoppable."

_You, me, the Deschanel jewels; there is nothing stoppin' us now, Del once said. He was wrong,_ Olivia thinks. _Gregory stopped us._ "I love you. And I want to believe that things are going to be better."

He pulls her to him and kisses her on the mouth. His kisses are tender as he pulls her into his lap. Gregory smiles at her tenderly. "I love you too. And things are going to be better. They will be, Liv. I promise."

Olivia looks into Gregory's eyes and sees the love and tenderness exude that he would have kept hidden if it were anyone else. She smiles back and absentmindedly strokes her thumb across his lips.

"Come on," he says as he kisses her thumb and urges her up. "I want to put ice on your chin. Does it hurt?"

She shakes her head. "No."

Gregory squeezes Olivia's hand as they walk through the lobby to the elevator. "I mean it, Liv. Things are going to be better this time around. It'll be a whole new phase in our relationship."

"It has to be," Olivia says softly as the elevator doors close. "We aren't married anymore. Remember?" She moves closer to Gregory as he wraps his arms around her. "We'll be living in sin, you know," she whispers in his ear as he nuzzles her throat.

"But what a wonderful place sin is," he mumbles as he places soft kisses on her throat and along her jawbone. His hand slides down her back and he gently squeezes her backside.

Olivia jumps and laughs softly. "That, my dear, was positively sinful." She wraps her arms around his neck and blows lightly in Gregory's ear. "Positively sinful."

Gregory's arm reaches out and pulls the emergency stop lever. He smiles as Olivia tightens her grip around his neck when the elevator jerks to a stop.

"_What_ are you doing?" she breathlessly asks.

"Exploring sin a bit…to see if it's a place I want to continue living in."

"What about putting ice on my chin?" Olivia questions playfully as she kisses Gregory's lips.

"Oh, I'll take care of that. Don't you worry," Gregory says as he turns around so that Olivia's back is to the wall of the elevator. He gently eases up her skirt and he picks her up into his arms. "Trust me."

She reaches down and unzips his zipper before wrapping her legs around his waist and drawing him in closer to her. "You know I do."

Chapter 56  
Caitlin and Sean sit on the couch in the sitting room of Gregory's suite, staring blankly at the TV.

Sean takes a long sip out of his soda can. "So, uh, does this mean they're back together?"

Caitlin twirls a lock of hair around her finger. "I think so." She watches Sean out of the corner of her eye. "How do you feel about that?"

He sighs deeply before crunching the aluminum can in his fist. "Apprehensive."

"But Sean," Caitlin exclaims as she angles herself to face him, "you didn't see what Daddy was like when Mom wasn't there! He was moody and angry. He was always locked away in his office."

"And how is that any different from when Mom _was_ there?" Sean mutters.

"It just was," Caitlin sighs. "It just was."

"Whatever, Cait."

"You can't deny that Mom still loves Daddy the same way he still loves her."

"No, I don't deny it." Sean turns to face Caitlin. "Our parents have some weird and twisted love affair. They hurt each other as much as they love each other."

"Maybe they'll finally get it right this time," Caitlin says hopefully.

"I wouldn't hold my breath."

Caitlin and Sean turn back to the TV in silence. After a few moments, Caitlin asks softly, "Why are you so anti them being happy?"

"Cause our family is the antithesis of 'happy'. Dad will hurt Mom. She'll start drinking again. They'll both screw around with other people. End of story. They don't know how to be happy." Sean turns his head in Caitlin's direction. "They can't be happy together."

Caitlin shakes her head. "You don't know that. You don't remember what Mom and Dad used to be like."

"Oh, and you do?"

Caitlin scoots over on the couch closer to her brother. "There's one thing I remember clearly. Mom and I were sitting on the floor in my bedroom. We were playing with my blocks." The young girl smiles reminiscently. "I had on this fuzzy sweater. It made my arms and neck itch. Anyway, we were stacking the blocks up when Daddy came in. He picked me up and kissed my nose. Then he sat down on the floor next to Mom and kissed her. And I just remember that I continued to stack the blocks. I looked over and Mom was kind of curled up against Dad. His arm was around her shoulder. And they were both smiling at me. "Sean," she says softly as she takes his hand, "they _were_ happy. And they can be again."

Sean sighs deeply. "That's a nice story, Cait. A real nice story. Want to know what I remember? I remember being six years old and watching Mom and Dad duke it out in the living room. He called her a drunk and she threw a bottle of liquor at him. It missed Dad but smashed into a million pieces when it hit the wall behind him. You know what else I remember? Coming home from school and finding Mom passed out on the patio, an empty bottle of Stoli lying next to her. Hearing Dad yell at Mom that she was an alcoholic, a terrible mother, and an even worse wife. Nice memories, huh?"

Caitlin turns away from Sean and folds her arms across her chest. "No one is denying that there were bad years. But if Mom and Dad can find a way to work past them and start fresh, who are we to judge them?"

The door to the suite slams shut and both Caitlin and Sean turn around. Olivia has a hurt expression on her face and Gregory glares at both of them.

"Daddy," Caitlin starts.

Gregory holds up his hand. "Quiet," he snaps. He turns to Olivia and takes her hand. "Your mother and I need to talk to you both." He gestures for Olivia to sit in the winged armchair and he stands behind her, with his hands on her shoulders. "This has…well, this has been a weekend of change to say the least."

"The very least," Sean mutters.

"Something you wanted to say Sean? No?" Gregory asks when Sean does not reply, "Good. Then listen up…both of you." He looks down at Olivia and squeezes her shoulders gently. "Your mother is coming back to Sunset Beach with us. And she'll be moving back into the house, where we will _all_ live…together. This family is getting back on track, starting _now_."

Olivia raises her hand and rests it on top of Gregory's hand. "How do you two feel about that?"

"Oh Mom!" Caitlin exclaims. "I'm thrilled you're coming home."

Olivia looks at Sean, who sits on the couch with a sullen expression about his face. "Sean?" she asks.

"Answer your mother Sean," Gregory barks.

"You don't want to hear what I feel."

"Yes we do," Olivia says softly. "You don't agree with any of this, do you?"

Sean looks at Olivia and then up at his father. "No," he states flatly. "I think that this is the worst mistake you could possibly make."

Olivia nods and smiles sadly. "You told me once that I would always have your full support. I, I'm asking for it now, darling. Please?"

"Mom-."

"You're going to let your mother down, Sean?"

Sean glares at Gregory. "I learned from the best, didn't I? It'd be a shame to let all that knowledge of ways to hurt Mom go down the drain, right? I am the _last _person here who's let Mom down." He gets up and repeats, "The last person." He stalks out of the suite in a huff, slamming the door behind him.

Caitlin looks at her parents and takes note of her mother's crestfallen face. "It'll be alright, Mom," she says softly. "Sean will come around."

"No, Cait. I don't think he will." Olivia anxiously tugs at her necklace. "I don't think he will."

Gregory squeezes Olivia's shoulders in support and sighs with disappointment at his son's behavior. "He will, Liv. He'll see how happy we all are. Sean will come around." He comes around the side of the chair and crouches down in front of Olivia. "He'll realize he was wrong."

Olivia smiles down at Gregory and she cups his cheek in her hand. "I hope so."

Caitlin comes over from the couch and asks, "Mom?" Olivia looks up at her. "_I'm _happy you're coming home."

"Oh Cait," Olivia swoons as she stands up and pulls her daughter into an embrace. "So am I."

Gregory rises from the floor and places a hand on the back of each woman. _I know I don't deserve any of this. But thank you_, he thinks. _Thank you._


	18. Chapters 57 and 58

**_NOTE: And so, it is with these two chapters that "Dawn of a New Sunrise" comes to an end. I truly enjoyed writing this story and am sad to see it go after thinking about it for over seven years. Thank you to all who read the story and especially to those who also left reviews. It was nice knowing that people are as fond of it as I am.  
_**(See first part for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Chapter 57  
Gregory tips the room service porter and closes the door behind him. He turns around to find Olivia furiously attacking her plate of pasta.

"Hungry?" he asks with a smirk.

Olivia freezes with a fork full of pasta in midair and lowers her eyes. Gregory can't help but chuckle at her expression and that evolves into full laughter as she glares at him and shoves the laded fork in her mouth.

"I'm glad," she says in between chewing, "that you find me so entertaining."

Gregory reaches for her free hand. "I'm just glad I found you again."

She swallows quickly and places the fork and plate on the room service cart before throwing herself into his arms. As he pulls her deeper into his embrace, she smiles tenderly and tucks her head underneath his chin.

Gregory rubs her back and frowns at the tension he feels. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Sean," she admits as she sits up, "and I'm worried about people will say when we get back to Sunset Beach."

He reaches out and tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear. "To hell with other people…They've _always_ gossiped. As for Sean," he says with a small sigh, "he'll come around."

"Do you really think so?" Olivia's hopeful eyes meet Gregory's and his heart twists at the sight of them.

"Yes," he says softly. He strokes her ring finger and smiles mysteriously. "I have something for you."

"What?"

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bunched up silk scarf, smiling internally as her face falls in disappointment.

"You brought me…a scarf? And, one that I already own?"

"Well, technically," he says as he holds it out to her, "you left it behind…and that makes it _mine_." He places the scarf in her hand.

Olivia examines the scarf and eyes him suspiciously. "There's something in here." She frowns when his face doesn't change, revealing nothing. With delicacy, she unwraps the bundle and gasps at what she finds inside. "Gregory…" she whispers breathlessly as she looks up with tears in her eyes.

Gregory leans forward and carefully picks up the engagement and wedding rings. As he slides them back onto her finger, he says softly, "They never belonged on anyone's finger but yours." He gently brushes away the tear that rolls down Olivia's cheek. He then picks up her hand and gently kisses it, silently rejoicing at the sight of his mother's rings back on Olivia. "They never should've come off in the first place."

Olivia marvels at the familiar weight of the rings and holds out her hand to examine her newly adorned finger.

Watching her, a nearly forgotten memory explodes into his consciousness...

_"Oh Gregory," she had sighed. She stared down at her hand and angled it differently as the light caught the stone, causing it to sparkle. "It's beautiful and I love it. I'll never take it off." She allowed him to pull her up and he held her close. "I love you. But now I'll have to tell our children that you proposed to me in the living room of your apartment while I was wearing a string bikini."_

"What are you smiling at?" Olivia asks, interrupting his memory.

"Nothing," he replies as he pulls her to him. He holds her close and resumes rubbing her back. "Just remembering that little string bikini you used to have."

Olivia snorts. "I doubt I could wear something like that now."

"And why not?"

"I'm too old and my figure isn't what it used to be."

Gregory lets his hand drift down over the swell of Olivia's hip. "Things prosper with age, Liv."

Olivia sits up and kisses Gregory's lips softly. "You aren't comparing me to a fine wine, are you?"

He chuckles. "You are much better and more intoxicating than any wine could ever be," he states seriously. "Your body has changed because you've borne my children…How could I _not_ love what that's done to your figure?"

Her smile suggests a faint embarrassment. "You're a very sweet man, do you know that?"

"Only with you."

The door to the suite opens and Caitlin walks in. "Sean isn't coming home."

"What!" Olivia exclaims as she stands up.

Gregory stands behind Olivia and squeezes her hand supportively. "Where did you see him, Cait?" he asks quietly.

"I went to look for him and found him at his dorm. He was packing his room up. He said he is going with his roommate's family to their home in Manhattan tomorrow and then to Europe," Caitlin says as she plops down in the armchair.

"Damn," Olivia sighs as she sits back down on the couch

"It's alright," Gregory says as he sits next to Olivia. He takes her hand and looks at Caitlin. "You said he was planning on spending the summer in Europe, right?" Caitlin nods. "Alright, so nothing has changed. He'll spend the summer in Europe and then he'll come back before the fall semester starts at…" Gregory trails off as he realizes he doesn't know what, if any plans, Sean has for college.

"Dartmouth," Olivia interjects quietly.

Gregory looks up in surprise. "He's going Ivy League? I didn't know," he says as Olivia nods. "Well," he starts after a moment, "then he'll be back. We'll let him have the summer…and we'll see where we go from there." He stands up and smiles broadly. "Dartmouth, huh?"

Olivia smiles back. _Oh, Sean_, she thinks, _if only you were here to see how proud you've made your father!_

"-orrow. What do you think, Liv?"

"Sorry, darling. You were saying?"

"We'll fly home tomorrow morning? How do you feel about that?"

"Wonderful. The sooner the better."

"I agree," Caitlin pipes up.

"Good," Gregory says. "You two eat and I'm going to excuse myself to make the arrangements. Watch your mother, Cait," he calls over his shoulder. "Don't let her eat all the pasta." He smiles as Olivia mutters something under her breath and he closes the bedroom door behind himself. He takes his cell phone out of his pocket and keys in a phone number. The drapes are open and the silver moonlight beams into the room, casting odd-shaped shadows in the corners of the room.

"Stanton?…The matter we discussed this afternoon; is everyone in place?…Very good…Take him _now_…Yes, I want no trace of this problem after you and your boys are done." Gregory ends the call and sits down on the bed. _If she knew_, he thinks to himself. _No, that's not even worth thinking about_. He calls the pilot and arranges for the travel arrangements back to Sunset Beach.

When finished, he tosses the phone back onto the bed and opens the door to the sitting room, standing in the doorway watching Olivia and Caitlin. Their heads are bent together and they are speaking in hushed tones. After a moment, Caitlin giggles and Olivia throws her head back with a laugh.

_Why did it take Olivia leaving for me to realize what I was missing all along,_ he wonders. He shakes off his feelings of regret as he walks out of the darkness of the bedroom and into the light of the sitting room.

Chapter 58  
Gregory directs the bellhop to store the luggage in the back of the limousine.

"I'm sleeping on the plane," Caitlin grumbles as she slides into the backseat. "Next time, let's make sure the plane leaves in the _after_noon."

Gregory shakes his head in amusement. "Where's your mother?" he asks, bending down to look in the backseat.

"Front desk," Caitlin answers as she stretches out on the side seat cushions and closes her eyes.

He tips the bellhop and follows him back into the lobby, where he sees Olivia in discussion with the porter behind the front desk.

"And he just checked out?" he hears Olivia ask as he nears her.

"What's the problem?"

Olivia turns around and smiles at Gregory. "Nothing darling. The porter stopped me because Del left my luggage here. He checked out late last night, apparently."

"Well, at least he had the decency to leave your belongings," Gregory says as he beckons the eager-to-please bellhop over. "Take these out to the car, as well." He turns back to Olivia and extends his hand. "Let's go, Liv."

Taking his hand, Olivia follows Gregory out of the lobby and into the quiet sunshine. She stops suddenly and Gregory turns around in confusion.

"Gregory…"

"What?"

She removes her sunglasses and looks closely into Gregory's eyes. "You didn't do…"

Gregory steps closer to Olivia. "Do what?" he asks nonchalantly.

"You didn't _do_ anything to Del, did you?" she whispers.

Gregory stares at Olivia and sees the desperate hope in her eyes. "Of course not," he says after a moment. "He's probably thirty thousand miles above us on his way back to Europe." He pulls Olivia into an embrace and closes his eyes against her sigh of relief. "Let's go home."

Olivia pulls back and smiles as she puts on her sunglasses. "Let's."

Gregory walks Olivia to the limousine and helps her into the backseat. "I'm just going to make a quick phone call," he says as Olivia sinks into the leather seat. He walks a few feet from the car as he pulls out his cell phone.

"Stanton," the voice on the other end of the line answers.

"Is our rodent problem taken care of?" Gregory asks quietly.

"Yes sir. The rodent is now twenty thousand leagues under the sea off the coast of Massachusetts."

"And at the end?"

"Death was a blessing at that point."

Gregory clicks the phone off and walks back to the limousine.

Olivia looks up from running her hand gently through the sleeping Caitlin's hair. "Everything alright?"

"It is now," he replies. "Now that you're coming home, it is. Just you wait, Liv…Everything will be wonderful again." He wraps his arm around her shoulder as she leans against him.

As the limousine pulls away from the curb of the New Hampshire hotel, each person lay wrapped in his or her own thoughts. Though one member of the family remained absent, each member of the Richards family remained convinced that maybe, just maybe, everything _could be _wonderful again.

****

End


End file.
